The Determined One
by King-Madrid69
Summary: Natsu left his old place to become strong, the day he left he met an old man who was known as the Sage of the Six paths. Natsu becomes the strongest out there because of his ninjutsu, sharingan, and rinnegan. But years later the Sage has to take his leave, Natsu years later then meets a guild that was under attack. What will he do? OOC,Godlike, Smart Natsu! Natsu x Large Harem
1. The Child

There in a forest stood a young boy about the age of 5-6 with hair that was salmon and really messy aiming in every direction, he was crying really loud but it seemed no one had heard him. Until a man floating in the air seemed stange. The man was tall and gray skinned and has deep wrinkles in his elderly had spiky, shoulder length gray hair with a chin length braid hanging in front of his left ear. He also had a goatee which was shorter when he was younger but now that he had gotten older it has grown quite a bit which had grown all the way down to his waist now that he had aged that much He had a pair of horn like protrutions extending from either side of his forehead. This man's name was Hagoromo Otsutsuki, he was heading in the direction of the crying when he finally found the young infant who was crying. The moment Hagoromo finally stopped the child stopped crying and looked at the man, at first Hagoromo thought that the child was scared of his appearance like most people were. But that was not it at all, the child was looking at the man in awe and amazement, this shocked Hagoromo completely.

"Child what are you doing crying in the middle of the forest?" Asked Hagoromo nicely to not scare the child to death

"I-I ran a-away f-from where I used to live because everybody hates even though I didn't do anything wrong." The kid said between sobs while holding his hand to his face to cover up his tears

"What about your parents child they should be worried that you left them"

"I don't have any parents people always tell me that they abandoned me because I'm a freak"

' _This child has it rough, to imagine that he has been putting up to this all his life_ ' Hagoromo deduced that the child must have been through this his whole life

" Child may I ask what is your name?"

"My name is Natsu, just Nastu, I don't have a last name since I don't know my parents" said Natsu

"Well then Natsu why not come with me to become strong to pay them back in the future?" Hagoromo asked to see if the child had any hatred inside of him if he is blined by hate.

"N-N-No why would you ask that? Yes I may not like them but it doesn't mean I'm gonna go kill them, killing is wrong! Natsu yelled at the last part because he really did not want to kill them or anybody in fact.

'Then what do you want to do Natsu?'

"I want to get strong so in the future I will protect the ones I love and be strong to save my friends!' Natsu said this with pure confidence and with a determined face

'But I'm not sure how I am going to do that since I have no talent whatsoever in combat or to defend my self." said Natsu looking shy and turned his head to not look at the elderly man. 'I was only kidding about the part on taking revenge, I said to merely see if you were blinded by hatred. I'm serious about training you Natsu, you seem that you really want to protect your loved ones, is that really all you desire?' Hagoromo asked to see if that was all that he wanted.

"Yes that is all I want I don't care about anything I only wish to protect my friends I don't care if I have to go against the entire world if it's to protect my friends!" said Natsu with his confident face once again."Wait I'm sorry sir I never asked you what your name is since I was saying dumb things." Said Natsu in a apologetic tone and looking at Hagoromo

"No it's alright Natsu I enjoyed hearing you wanting to protect the people you will care about, so let's go then kiddo if you want to become strong" Said Hagoromo will smiling lightly at Natsu

"Wait you mean it... you really mean it? Yay thank you so much Mr. Hagoromo" said Natsu really looking happy while still looking at Hagoromo with the biggest smile showing his slighty large canines, Natsu has never really smiled like this in all of his life.

"Then come with me Natsu we have alot to work on if we wanna get you strong and please just call me something else no need for treating like im a superior." Hagoromo said whle picking up Natsu putting him on his back and to float once again

"Well okay then Old Man let's go!" Yelled Natsu at the top of his lungs seeming very enthusiastic about being trained.

1 Hour Later

The duo arrived in a very large cave, it was as wide as a large mansion, and it also had a small bonfire in the middle of the cave. Outside of it was still the forest but it was in the deeper part of the forest so it meant they were MANY miles away from any civilizations

"Alright Natsu before we do anytthing else we are going to need a last name for you now what should it be?" asked Hagoromo while trying to think of something which took him a few moments

"Alright I got! Your name will be Natsu Uzumaki, how does that sound kiddo?" Asked the Elderly man while looking at Natsu to see if he was okay with the name

"Yay that sounds totally awesome and it sound so intimidating at the same time" Natsu said looking very pleased and happy about the name the Older Man gave him.

"Well then kiddo it's getting late so you should rest up so you can be fully awake while I will tell you what kind of Ninshu and Ninjutsu I will be teaching you."

"Wait don't you mean magic Great Grandpa, don't you mean magic?" Asked Natsu looking completely confused because he never heard of this, He thought it was going to be magic since that's what the people have who do have it.

"No my boy I will be teaching you this type of thing called ninjutsu I will teach you ninshu much later. My power is not magic at all, it is an anicent power that was used many many millenniums ago. It has transformed into what is known as magic today I will explain this tommorow so get some rest okay my boy?"

"Oh okay but will it help me protect my loved ones, at least answer me that much." Said Natsu looking at Hagoromo

"Yes it will Natsu don't worry it will be more than enough to help you protect them."

"Okay then Great Grandpa I believe in you completely" said Natsu while walking to a bonfire in the middle of the cave.

"Good night Great Grandpa" said Natsu before dozing off to sleep immediately.

"Night Kiddo" Said Hagoromo before going to sleep himself thinking about how he is going to explain the art of ninjustu and possibly genjustu


	2. And So It Begins

**Hey guys, King here with another chapter. To those who favorited, followed, or put my story Thank You. It means alot that people actually used their own time to read this story**

 **Also this story will contain spoilers to both Naruto and Fairy Tail if You have not read the manga Also this is also a Natsu x Harem story if you haven't read the last part of my summary This is the list of who will be in the harem so far**

 **Harem List**

 **Layla**

 **Ur**

 **Erza**

 **Lucy**

 **Mira**

 **Juvia**

 **Ultear**

* * *

It was now early dawn the sun was just rising and Hagoromo just got up to teach Natsu about the power of ninjutsu and to train him on the same day

"Wake up Kiddo it's time for your lesson." Said the elder but no response until a few moments Natsu finally woke up

"What it's still too early why now?' Said Natsu before Yawning

"Natsu you will need to train on always being ready for any hour of the day, even if it means getting 1 hour of sleep or less." The elder said to Natsu

"Ok Ok I guess i'm ready for my first lesson on the thing you're going to teach me right?"

"That's correct Natsu I will be teaching you on Ninjustu and other powers. The first thing to know is Ninjutsu doesn't come from Magic it comes from a power called Chakra, it is slightly different from magic but it has similarities. Chakra came from a big tree known as "The Divine Tree" and it had a fruit that could give you infinite amount of power and chakra but one day my mother ate it to stop the wars that were going on. Even though she did stop the war people started getting frightened by her and called her the Rabid Goddess, because she was not as gentle as she was be before she ate the fruit. She was getting blinded by all the power she got from the fruit. Years later she had two sons which were me and my Brother Hamura Otsutsuki. My brother and I were seeing how Mother was getting out of control so we took Matters into our own hands and Sealed her up so she could possess no more harm."

After hearing this Natsu was completely shocked to hear that this elder man was the son of a Rabid Goddess and had a brother of his own.

"Wait Great Grandpa what happened to you're brother?' said Natsu looking at the elder. "He went to the moon to watch over the earthland and to see if there was any danger on the moon. But he passed away a few years ago because he was t getting old like me." said Hagoromo looking at Natu answering his questions

"So how long can you live up to then Great Grandpa if you know all of this then how old are you?" asked Natsu "I am many millenniums old Kiddo I am only here because I still have some life in me but in a few years I will have to leave you Natsu. Do You understand that Natsu. "What but why Great Grandpa please don't leave me." said Natsu hoping that is wasn't true. "I'm sorry Natsu that I will have to leave you but before my time will be up you will be the strongest out there and then you can make all the friends that you want." Said the Elder trying to cheer Natsu up

"Oh OK but at least promise me that you will be safe and watch over me Great Grandpa." said the child hoping that at least his request would be promised. Hagoromo looked shock that the child actually cared about him, not that much people have cared about him in a while since he was older than magic itself. "Don't worry Natsu I will simple go to the after life with my family and I will be happy, I promise I will watch over you after I leave. Ok Natsu?"

"OK Great Grandpa as long as I know you will be safe then I understand and I will be ready for that when the time comes. But quick question that's been bothering me since yesterday Grandpa, why did you decide to call me that, it's not that I don't like but why didn't you give me your last name Grandpa?' asked Natsu looking at Hagoromo "Well long ago when chakra was still around Natsu there was a Young Lad who had the exact goal, personality and same big goofy smile on his face and you reminded me so much of him. His name was Naruto Uzumaki even though he became one of the strongest out there he never forgot about his friends and he never betrayed them either, also I named you Uzumaki because Uzumaki was a Clan known for it's red hair and your hair is almost like a Uzumaki except it's pink."

"HEY IT'S NOT PINK IT'S SALMON!" yelled Natsu because he thought pink was a girly color and his hair was a different color

"Hush Child any way we are going to have to train you to hold your temper and anger for your future battles because it can get you to lose or to get killed. Ok?" Said the Elder "Ok, but can we go back to the lesson you were telling me about? It seems that we got a bit distracted." Hagoromo also realized this and said "Yes you're right it seems we got side-tracked, anyway after my brother and I sealed Mother we went out to do what we wanted. I had two sons whose name was Asura and Indra, Indra was older than Asura, he was talented, gifted with the power like I possess and was extremely intelligent so that meant he could do anything on his own. Asura however was the complete opposite he had no talent whatsoever he was clumsy unintelligent and needed help to do everything, but he overcame these weaknesses by having comrades and allies to help him to become strong and to have bonds with everyone of them. The two brothers had the same goal which was to acquire peace and harmony, however they had different ideas on how to achieve it. Indra wanted to do this through violence and force, but Asura wanted to achieve it through words and peace with non-violence. I decided that I wanted to entrust everything I had to Asura since I thought his way of achieving was much better than Indra's. However Indra was enraged about this and decided to fight Asura about that, the battle lasted for a while but event though they both died, the battle between two brothers never stopped. Their Chakra was passed into their reincarnations until one finally put a stop to this battle. This was Naruto, he was the Second Reincarnate of Asura decided that he wanted to stop this battle and work with Indra's Reincarnate. Naruto has succeeded and after his and Indra's Reincarnate's time was up, my sons chakra's never were put into anybody else. But it seems that Asura's chakra is inside of you Natsu and that means that I will be able to teach you Ninjutsu since you already have chakra inside you. Also I can give you Indra's chakra so you can awaken the sharingan and the rinnegan, you will possess these two powers at the same time. There was only one person who has done that and that man's name was Sasuke Uchiha, he was Naruto's best friend and when they were adults they were unstoppable. Anyway with my help I helped sasuke awakened the rinnegan, but it was an alternative version of one it was a variant of a more powerful eye which was the rinne sharingan. Also his rinnegan was stronger than a regular rinnegan and looked a little different from one too. A regular rinnegan was just violet purple with no tomoes and vertical lines that's it, but Sasuke's was a little different his had 6 tomeo in his rinnegan eye he can use for space-time jutsu (teleporting), he can use it to travel to different dimensions, repel any and all physical attacks, and also he can see what is impossible to see."

"Are you still with me Natsu?' asked the Elder "Yes I'm still with you grandpa this is all quite interesting and entertaining at the same time. So you're telling me I am going to awaken the sharingan and the rinnegan in the future?" Natsu asking to see if it was true about him getting these powers "Yes Natsu with my help and knowledge you will definitely awaken both and acquire both of their powers but I will make sure to give you the Eternal Mangekyo sharingan because if I just give you a regular Mangekyo sharingan and you overuse it, it can permanently blind you. Do you Understand so far?" asked the elder "Yes I completely understand this Grandpa." said the child while looking the the Elder "But I won't always have to rely on these powers will I, I don't think I will survive if I depend too much on these powers Grandpa." Said Natsu

"Yes you are correct Natsu it would be bad if you rely on these powers too much, anyway your training will start after we eat some breakfast. You will have to catch and hunt you're own food do you understand that Natsu?"

"Yes I completely understand all of this let's go I'm getting hungry anyways." The child said with energy now being wide awake and feeling determined to train

2 Hours Later

"Okay Natsu your first lesson is to learn to to control your chakra, I can tell that you are not able to control your chakra right now. Also to charge your chakra simple just concentrate your mind to do so since this is your first time, in the near future you will be able to do this without a sweat and you wil be able to do it in your sleep. Ok Natsu give it a try, charge your chakra."

"Okay I'll do the best that I can" said natsu before taking his two hands into a chakra charging position and started to try and release his chakra ' _Hmm it seems that this will only take shorter than I expected this to be'_ Hagoromo summed up that this will only take him a few hours to teach Natsu how to control his Chakra

A Few Hours Later

"Ok Natsu now that you have mastered controlling your chakra we will work on your physical strength and stamina I want you to do 500 Push ups only using one hand, then do 500 sit ups, then I want you to run up this mountain and back down 50 times and this will be your exercise everyday while I will still be with you. Do you Understand? I expect you to do this before our training for the day is over." The Elder said with Much Authority in his voice. ' _I know I might be hard on the kid but if he wants to get strong then he will have to endure all of this if he wants to get strong_.' Hagoromo thought

"What you expect ME to do all of this before the end of the day it's impossible I'm still a kid!" Yelled Natsu and he was surprised that his training is already tough, he thought that the old man was gonna go easy on him since his first training on controlling his chakra was more than a little difficult. "NO Natsu you are going to do this or else you WILL get the consequences!" Yelled the Elder in a commanding and scary voice that sent chills down Natsu's spine

"OK OK I WILL DO IT DON'T PUNISH ME!" Said Natsu in a panicky voice since he didn't want to see or face the consequences since he was frightened about finding out what they were.

Time Skip

It has been 5 Years and Natsu was now 10 years old, he was only 5 when Natsu was found. Ever since Natsu's training has started and he can do the exercise he was told to do everyday with ease, without breaking a sweat doing it all in 1 hour, also since he got used to it all of his exercises tripled but Natsu still did them with ease, but Hagoromo only added more exercise such as Handstands, Squats, Doing kicks for a while, and Natsu was forced to wear Clothing that weight 2 tons. However his stamina and physical strength have increased exponentially and he is able to stay awake for 3 weeks straight without any sleep, or food. That was torture in Natsu's opinion since he couldn't eat anything, it was his most favorite thing in the world besides training.

Also Hagoromo taught Natsu how to read, right, talk properly, how to be nice and respectful, how to control his temper. He still told Natsu stories about the world of Chakra and the People who had it, and also told Natsu "The Talk" and told the child about the birds and the bees and Natsu was scarred for a while and was no longer a child in his mind anymore. Hagoromo also taught Natsu about the Nature Types: Fire, Earth, Water, Lightning and Wind. Also he taught Natsu about Yin Yang Type and Natsu seemed to have all of these Nature Types. Also Natsu has increased all of his five senses ten fold, his nose and ears were sharper than a dragon slayers, even though Hagoromo taught Natsu ninjutsu, he still taught the young lad about the type of mages he will probably meet such as Requip mages, take over mages, celestial mages etc. The elder also taught him about lost and ancient, that's how Hagoromo taught Natsu about dragons and dragons slayers, the elder told Natsu that dragons will disappear on the date 7/7/X777 and told Natsu about where they will go and why they would leave their place.

Natsu even met a few dragons, the first one he met was Igneel King of the Fire Dragons, the second was Atlas Flame, others were Metalicana the Iron Dragon, Grandeeney The Sky Dragon, Weisslogia the White Dragon, and Skiadram The Shadow Dragon. They were all really nice in Natsu's opinion and he gained the power to be immune to all of their magic, Natsu also learned some of each of their magic so he could use it to his own advantage. But Natsu was told not to tell their Dragon Slayers where they would be, but he could tell them how they were and could say that he can communicate with them.

Also Natsu activated the sharingan while training with the Sage when Natsu was only with the sage for 3 years. Natsu awakened the mangekyo sharingan and it was exactly like the Uchiha ancestor Sasuke Uchiha. Natsu's susanno was exactly like Sasuke's in every way and ther was no difference. Natsu also had a transformation called Kuruma Mode. It took the transformation of the Nine-Tailed Fox except the Nine Tails was glowing yellow around his body, it also transformed all of Natsu's Body gold and it gave him a chakra cloak and in that transformation Natsu could sense the hatred and negative emotions in that transformations, but Natsu trained to do that in his normal form He also evolved it into Six Path Sage Mode. Unlike Kuruma Mode when Natsu turned into the six path sage mode his skin would not glow golden only his clothes would Natsu would only use transformations when he would want to go all out. Natsu could destroy four mountains by just screaming at them or touching his finger with them, but the kid could control his power so that would only happen when he wanted to.

Natsu also learned sage mode and it looked like Naruto's sage mode and Naruto's Father Minato Namikaze's as well. Unlike other people Natsu has learned to transform into it while moving with the help of the Sage Natsu figured out a way to do it but it was not easy but challenging. The child also learned the "Shadow Clone Jutsu" with this Natsu could duplicate himself and he could make 1000 clones by himself without anybodies help or Magic. Also he learned that Dragon Slayers have motion sickness so natsu trained so he would get over it and he did though it felt like his stomach wanted to jump out of him.

"Okay Natsu we are starting a new type of training today, you will try to walk or run up all the way to the top of this tree without falling. Do you understand Natsu?" Hagoromo asked Natsu while looking at a tree that was half as tall as a sky scraper. "You will need to channel you're chakra to your feet to walk up to this tree. Am I clear Kiddo" The Elder asked taking a look at Natsu to see if he understood his instructions

"Yes I completely understand Grandpa I will do this" said Natsu before holding his right hand up close to his face pointing his first two fingers up and his his other fingers closed while charging his chakra to his feet. "Ok HERE I GO!" Yelled Natsu at the top of his longs before running up to the tree

It took Natsu only a few hours to fully run and walk up the tree but it seemed Natsu was still ready to go. "Okay you're next training will be to walk on this water, here I will show." Stated the Elder before Walking on the water. "Okay Kiddo now you give it a try."

"Ok here I go-AAAAAHHHHHH!" Natsu yelled as he fell into the water, "HAHAHAHAHA, don't worry kiddo just keep trying until you get it right. Ok Kiddo?" The elder said while smiling and looking at Natsu's process. "WOAH! I think I'm starting to get this now look." Natsu said while was walking on water but the watter was up to his knees. "Okay I'm going to try to stand on all the water. HAAA!" The child yelled as he was fully standed on top of the water and running around it. "Yay I DID IT I DID IT I DID IT!" Natsu stopped when he heard a large roar comming from very far away but Natsu could travel faster than the speed of sound so Natsu could get to it easily.

"Old Man did you hear that it sounded like a Roar it sounds like one of those demons from Zeref's book that you told me about." said Natsu while trying to figure out if it was or not.

"Well it seems that you paid attention during that lesson I see and yes it is a demon from the Black Wizard's Book." said the Elder "Hey it didn't look like I was paying attention because you didn't let me eat food for days, but I still paid attention. Anways are we going to go check it out Old Man" Natsu asked the Sage waiting for a responce which took him a few moments before he got an answer. "No kiddo you will do this on your own to see if you are strong enough to take on a demon yet. Understood Natsu?"

This shocked Natsu for a second before understanding to see if his training with the Sage was enough to help him protect innocent civilians. "I understand this Old Man, I will defeat this demon without breaking a sweat!" Natsu said this with determination before picking up his katanna that was owned by Sasuke Uchiha, Natsu grabbed a black cloak with a hood and running in the direction before running in the direction of the scream, Natsu used his chakra dash but unlike Ninja's who owned chakra Natsu still used his arms but his back was how Ninjas in the past run so Natsu looked still slightly normal while running.

When Natsu arrived he ran up a tall building and saw people running out of the city but there was a woman who looked about in her mid 20's and short wave purple hair that went only above her shoulders with two children who looked to be the same age of Natsu. One boy had silver spiky hair, and the other had raven spiky hair.

Natsu then turned his head to look at the cause of the scream and it was Deliora one of the demons from the book of Zeref. It was about to shoot a blast from his mouth and aiming at the woment with the children. Natsu put on his hood from his cloak on and ran in front of the womant and knocked away the blast to the direction of the sky with only the back of his hand.

"M'am Take the children and get away from this area, I'll take it from here. Okay" Said Natsu with his hood still on. "No please take my pupils and take them away from here I am going to seal Deliora, also my name is Ur." Said the woman looking at the hooded person. "NO I WILL TAKE DELIORA DOWN! Just stay back okay?" said Natsu before holding up his hand and making a blue sphere spinning in all directions inside of the sphere, the sphere got bigger and it was 10 meters long and 10 meters wide. Natsu then jumped to a building then went straight to Deliora "Sage Art"

"GIANT RASENGAN!" Natsu hit Deliora's arm and it got destroyed completely, Natsu then created a clone and had another Giant Rasengan aiming at Deliora's other Arm. "I'm going to finish this now SAGE ART MASSIVE RASENGAN MEGA BARRAGE" Natsu yelled before 100 clones came from the sky all with a giant rasengan and hitting Deliora destroying it completely and turning it into ash.

Ur just watched in awe on how a person could defeat it with such a calm and confident personality, the hooded figure then went over to the trio and taking off his hood. It was a boy with wild pink hair and tanned skin with a calm face. "Are You three Okay?" asked Natsu looking at the three. "Y-Yes we are all okay thank you for saving me and my students . Also how were you able to do that if you are only a child not much older than my students" said Ur while looking at her students to see if they were ok and they were.

"I'm sorry I really don't have time to explain I have a place I need to get to. Thank you and Goodbye" Natsu said before what looked like he teleported but he atually just ran in the direction he came from. "WAIT I forgot to ask you for your name." Ur said while trying to see if he was still nearbye but it was no avail since he was gone. But Ur never forgot his face and she hopes in the future she will see him again ask him for his name

"Well that was easier than I expected I only used 2% of my strength" Natsu said to himself while he was going back to Hagoromo


	3. New Transformations, And New Friends

**Hey guys, King again with a New Chapter! I was going to start this yesterday but I was tired since I had to wake up at 6 am. to do school stuff so i was asleep most of yesterday. I'm sorry for those who were waiting on a new chapter. Also Thank You to all those people who Favorited/Followed or added my story to story alerts. It means a lot that so many people like my story Anyways Since this is before the 7 year Time Skip then the harem will be kind of small since so many people come after it. And to people who are wondering, Yes Natsu IS still E.N.D he just doesn't know his last name is Dragneel**

 **Warning contains spoilers from Naruto and Fairy Tail**

* * *

Natsu was running through the woods going back to the elder sage until he finally got there and saw that the elder was meditating

"Hey Old Man I'm back from fighting the demon" Said Natsu "Well that sure was quick I thought it would've take you longer than you that." The elder replied looking at Natsu "Well it was suprisingly easy, I also thought it was going to take longer than just 30 seconds. I think I might have overestimated the Demon." Natsu said while taking off his cloak. "Hey at least you didn't get cocky, that just means that training on controlling your ego was a good plan. And this means that you have really improved over the years of training with me." The sage said while smiling and remembering on how Natsu was when he found him

"Hey it's only thanks to you Great Grandpa that I am strong and have grown up. I just want to say thanks for all that you did for me, you have my grattitude." Natsu said this while showing a big smile on his face showing his sharp canines. "Hey there is no need to say thanks kiddo, I have enjoyed spending time with you and training with you. I even started to see you as one of my own kids." Hagoromo said while smiling bigger than his other smiles. "Anyway kiddo it's time to get back to training, but we will work on you're sage mode since it can only last five minutes no matter what we do. But I have founed a solution on how to make it powerful and to make it last for as long as you want.

"Really? What is it, this will most definetly be fun since it's training and we are going to make **sage mode** stronger. This will be a lot of fun, Im Gonna Go Wild!" The child yelled with enthusiasm in his voice while his smile never left his face. "Alright then the solution I have come up with is you will use my chakra while going into sage mode. When you do that your sage mode will have a slightly different appearance then what we are used to."

"Okay I already have your chakra, all I need to do is use both your chakra and sage chakra to have sage mode more powerful Right?" The kid said to see if he was correct on assuming how to make a more powerful sage mode. "Yes that is correct Natsu, now give it a try." The elder replied to the child. Natsu then started to use both chakras he was told to use and started to get into sage mode.

"Is this what it should look like Great Grandpa" Natsu said while opening his eyes and his sage mode was different then what it usually was. Natsu's eyes were now yellow, his pupils were verticle fox-slits with horizontal toadslats, there was no orange pigmentation like his regular sage mode was. But if the pigmentation was there then it would still be a regular sage mode. "Yes Natsu that is what it should like kiddo. This transformation is called six paths sage mode, this is way more powerful than regular sage mode and it can last as long as you want it to be. Look at your reflection in the water and tell me which look you like better. OK?'" The elder asked looking at the child to see if he liked the new sage mode appearance then the old one. "WOAH! I like this new one better since my pupils look totally awesome!" Natsu said while being happy about his new transformation.

"Okay Natsu it is time for you to get the Rinnegan and The Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan at the same time. You have had enough training to be ready for this kind of power and with these new eyes you will most definetly have the power to protect your future loved ones. Are you ready to get your new eyes, with these eyes your eye vision will never leave you." The elder said to Natsu. "Yes I am ready to get my new eyes and I will finally have the power to protect innocent civilians and my loved one at same time." Natsu said being confident since he will have the power to protect anyone he desires. "OK then Natsu put out both of your hands infront and face them towards my hands." Natsu did what he was told and he put his two hand to the elders two hands. "Natsu I am going to give you the rinnegan and the eternal **mangekyo sharingan**. 3-2-1." when The elder finished counting down he gave his power to awaken both the new powerful eyes that Natsu was promised. Natsu felt different and he saw everything different as well, he could see up to 40 miles away in any direction to where he was. He also felt like his susanno was probably affected as well since his eyes were now beyond more powerful than his old ones.

Natsu saw his reflection in the water and saw that he had two different eyes. His right eye was the new **Eternal Mangekyo Saringan** while his left eye was now the rinnegan that Sasuke Uchiha the legend had himself. As Natsu was told a few years ago that his rinnegan will look slightly different from a regular rinnegan, his rinnegan was a little stronger than a regular one as well. HIs rinegan had 6 tomeo in it. Natsu also noticed he had symols on both of his hands, they were the Yin and Yang symbols. He had the Yin symbol on his left hand while his right had the yang symbol. "I see that you have noticed the Yin-Yang symbols on your hands, this means that you will be able to seal anything and anyone whom you are not able to kill. Also this also gives you the power of all the tailed beasts of 1-9. Natsu, as of now you have the power of "The Sage Of The Six Paths", all we have to do now is train you to learn what you can do with your new eyes.

* * *

Time Skip 2 Years Later

Natsu was coming back from a village since he wanted to see how the cities were doing since his last time was to fight a demon. Natsu saw two kids both with blue hair, though one was a boy who looked to be the same age as Natsu while the Other was a little girl who seemed to be the age of 6-7. What caught his attention both seemed to look scared , the older one was looking enraged while the girl looked so frightened about something. Natsu got closer to see what was happening and saw that both kids were surrounded by a bunch of dark mages. "Come on kid just come with us and we might not hurt the little girl." One of the mages said while having a physco grin on his face. "NEVER I WON'T LET YOU TOUCH HER EVEN IF IT KILLS ME!" Natsu haired the Blunette Boy say this while trying to protect the little girl

Natsu then decided that they needed help so he decided to jump in the battle. "How dare they try to jump two little kids. **CHIDORI**!" Natsu then charged his right hand in blue lightning and charged at the mages. There was a loud impact which caused smoke to come out from it and when it cleared it showed 10 out of 15 People knocked out. "HEY WHO DARES TO MESS WITH MY MEN COME OUT AND FIGHT YOU COWARD!" The mage that was scaring the kids tried to look for the person who took down his men. "That would be me since you were trying to gang up on two kids." The Mage heard it but couldn't find where the voice came from. Then the mage got puched in the cheek from a powerful fist and got knocked down on his face. "HEY COME OUT WHEREVER YOU ARE!" The mage started looking around while his men who weren't knocked out also tried looking for the culprit. "Hey I'm right behind you." The mage turned around and saw a boy with pink hair with a unzipped black jacket with white stripes only on his sleeves (Addidas Jacket) with a white shirt inside the jacket. He also had dark blue jeans with black combat boots. "Hey what is your problem trying to fight me and my Men!" The mage yelled at the boy with his anger growing tremendesouly. "You were trying to gang up on two little kids. Why wouldn't I want to fight you because of that." The boy then appearing in front of it and punched the mage straight in the stomach causing the Dark Mage to spit out saliva and knocking him on the floor once again. "Now it's your guys' turn! **INFERNO STYLE: FIRE BALL JUTSU**! Natsu then holded his right arm up pointing his first two fingers and keeping his other fingers closed like he does when he either charges his chakra or when he uses a technique such as: **Shadow Clone Jutsu** or Chakra Nature Techniques. Natsu then shot a huge fireball out of his mouth but the flames of the fireball were both regular flames and black flames. Natsu learned how to use his Inferno Style to mix with some of his other jutsus. The fireball hit all the other mages who were about to fight Natsu but they got knocked out from the child's attack. Natsu then turned arround to see if the two younger mages were safe.

"Hey are guys alright?" Natsu noticed they haven't moved since they were probably scared of Natsu because of his power."Hey don't worry I don't bite." Natsu said to the kids "Thank You for that man I don't think I would've been able to defeat them if you hadn't shown up. I'm Jellal, nice to meet you. And this is Wendy behind Me" The boy known as Jellal then moved to let Natsu see the little girl and she was not crying anymore as it looked. "H-H-Hello i-it's n-nice to meet you, I'm Wendy Marvel." Wendy stuttered feeling nervous since Natsu saved them. "Likewise. I'm Natsu Uzumaki, it is nice to meet you guys too." Natsu said politely while smiling widely at the blunnete duo when Natsu suddenly realized Wendy's Magic "Wait are you by any chance Grandeeney's dragon slayer?" Natsu asked while looking at the little girl. Wendy's eyes widened that the kid knew about her mother and she immediatly started to say something. "WHAT YOU KNOW GRANDEENEY!? DO YOU KNOW WHERE SHE IS BY ANY CHANCE!?" Wendy started asking questions about Grandeeney's whereabouts to see if she could see her mother again. "Yes I do know where she is, and do not worry about her she is safe and is watching over you. But she told me not to tell you on where she is since she will visit you in the future." Wendy's mind processed what Natsu said although she was sad that she didn't know where her mother was, Wendy was happy that she knew she was safe.

"OH OK. But how do you know who Grandeeney is Natsu? She never said anything about a boy before." The girl asked Natsu hoping to get a responce from him. "6 years ago I met her while I was walking in a forest and decided to talk with her. She told me on how she had a dragon slayer but I had to take my leave before I could meet you." Natsu replied to Wendy's question "Oh forgive me for my rudeness! I almost forgot about you Jellal." Natsu said while sounding apolegetic to Jellal. "No it's alright I wanted to let Wendy ask her question's about her mother." Jellal repied to Natsu

* * *

Time Skip 5 Hours Later

The trio were sitting near a bonfire Nathsu created and Wendy was asleep in a blanket Natsu had with him and gave it to the little girl. "Natsu I can't take care of Wendy anymore. I'm sorry for having you take care of my responcibilities, it's just that there is something that I need to do." Jellal said to Natsu that he had to take Wendy somewhere that Jellal couldn't do anymore. "Hey it's okay Jellal you are trying to prevent Edolas from taking Earthland's magic and destroying the magic we have." Natsu encouraging words lightened Jellal's mood and made him smile. While Wendy was sleeping Jellal explained to Natsu about Edolas and it trying to take Earthland's Magic. He also told Natsu about how he was from Edolas, Jellal was shocked to see Natsu believed him. Natsu told Jellal about how he knew about Edolas and that he was trained by the Legendary Sage of Six Paths.

* * *

The Next Day

"Jellal Will I ever see you again?" Wendy asked Jellal to see if she would ever see her friend that cared for her like her mother once did. "Yes Wendy one day in the future we wil see each other again I know it." Jellal said to Wendy as he parted ways from Natsu and Wendy. "Well come on Wendy let's go to where Jellal told me to drop you off. OK?" Natsu said to Wendy "OK let's go Natsu." Wendy was told thta Jellal couldn't take care of her anymore, she was sad at first because she thought Jellal didn't care about her anymore. But Natsu and Jellal both explained to her that he needed to do something that she could not come with him.

Natsu and Wendy were talking while trying to get to where they were going to. Wendy enjoyed spending time with Natsu, He was like Jellal acting like a big brother and she was having fun playing with Natsu as they were going to their destination

* * *

2 Days Later

"Here we are Wendy this is the guild you will be joining" The duo was now infront of a guild called Cate Shelter and Natsu was told to bring Wendy to this guild. "WHAT NATSU YOU ARE LEAVING TOO WHY?!" The girl asked feeling depressed that Natsu was leaving her like Jellal but she knew that both HAD to go where she could not. "I'm sorry Wendy but where I'm going you might not be safe. I'm sorry kiddo" Natsu replied to Wendy. "Will I ever see you again Natsu? I had fun traveling with you, you were like a big brother like Jellal was." Wendy said hoping to see her new friend again in the future. "Of course Wendy, I will see you in future I promise. Next time I will see you, you will be a stronger mage." Natsu said the the little girl to cheer her up and he did. "Will we still be friends Natsu?" Wendy asked

"OF COURSE! We may have to part ways, but we'll always be friends" Natsu replied while grinning

Wendy got accepted into the guild and is now waving goodbye to Natsu with her new guild mates "GOODBYE NATSU! I HOPE YOU HAVE A SAFE TRIP!" Wendy yelled from far away as Natsu was going back to where he was supposed to go" "WE'LL MEET AGAIN WENDY! SOMEDAY!" Natsu yelled as his fugure could not be seen by Wendy anymore. "Goodbye Natsu" Wendy said quietly while feeling a bit sad.

* * *

2 Years later

Natsu was now as strong as Hagoromo, which Natsu didn't think so since he didn't want to sound cocky or arrogant. It was true though Natsu could do anything the Sage could do at fighting. Natsu could carry up to 100 tons without even breaking a sweat or even trying

"Natsu I am afraid that my time is up now, while it has been fun I cannot stay on this planet anymore. Goodbye Kiddo, I hope you are going to keep your dream and never lose the ones you love." Hagoromo knew Natsu couldn't become evil since Natsu defeated his evil self. Hagoromo then started to fade and floated into the sky

"Goodbye Great Grandpa I hope you will enjoy your time with your family. I hope you will keep watching over Me. I'll miss you Great Grandpa take care." Natsu said this with lots of tear in his eyes but he was not sobbing

"Goodbye Natsu I will watch over you in the after life, Goodbye my student" The elder said before vanishing into white sparkly things and went to the sky. Natsu could not see the things the sage turned into.

Natsu then decided to train for a few more years and live in a city before he decides to do anything else. _'After I finish my training I will probably join a guild to treats their members as family but that will have to wait until I finish my training.'_ Natsu thought before heading out inot the nearest city


	4. New Encounters and Kisses

**Hey guys King again with yet another chapter, THANK YOU to all those who Favorited/followed or added my story to their story alerts. It means alot to me that so many people are enjoying the story Now to those wondering the harem will be bigger after the seven year time-skip since so many new people are introduced after it here is the harem list for it. If there is anyone else you want me to add PM me**

 **Harem List**

 **Layla**

 **Lucy**

 **Mira**

 **Erza**

 **Cana**

 **Kinnana**

 **Laki**

 **Ultear**

 **Meredy**

 **Kagura**

 **Hisui**

 **Jenny**

 **Yukino**

 **I do not own Fairy Tail, It respectfully belongs to Hiro Mashima**

 **Dialogue**

"Hello" Normal Voice

"HELLO" Screaming

' _hello_ ' Thoughts

" **Sage Art** " Technique/Ninjutsu/Attacks/Transformation

Leave a review to tell me what you think

* * *

It has been a few months since The Sage had to take his leave but Naruto didn't let it bring him down. He still did his training to still keep progressing and improve even more, Natsu learned how to requip his weapons and other things since he didn't want to have a pouch because it just wouldn't look normal so he just learned requip. Natsu also had chains around his arms to charge any of his ninjutsu through the chains, but he kept them hidden under his jacket so he could look normal in civilization. Natsu has also learned how to have a normal conversation with people, at first Natsu had a little trouble since Natsu was used to only talking to the sage. He learned how to talk more normal and Natsu learned how to cook, build things, and he learned how to decorate a house

Natsu was currently walking through a forest to a village since he felt he needed to have a good morning walk that was 40 Miles, if anybody even called it a morning walk Natsu then heard screams of agony and pleas. "ELFMAN PLEASE STOP THiS! YOU CAN FIGHT IT COME ON!" A voice spoken from a girl to seemed to be about 1 year older than Natsu. Natsu then saw the scenerio and saw two girls both with silvery white hair, but one had hair that reached all the way to her back but she had it in a pony tail. The other girl had it short that only went down to above her shoulders, she seemed younger than the other girl by two or three years. Natsu then started to wonder why they both were screaming until he saw a huge monster in front of them.

"Mira, I'm going to stop big brother okay? Don't worry." The short haired girl said to the one now known as Mira. "WHAT ARE YOU CRAZY!? NO WAY" Mira cried out because she thought the girl was crazy. "No it's fine it big brother after all, I know he is still in there somewhere." The short haired girl said before walking up to the monster. "It's okay bro I know you won't hurt me come one it's me. Lisanna!" Lisanna said now infront of the monster with her arms open looking like she was expecting a hug. But boy was she wrong the monster only looked deadly and not even a hint of humanity in his voice."ROOOOOAAAAAAAAAARR" The beast let out a huge roar before aiming to hit the girl trying to say something. "LIISSSSAAAANAA!" Mira yelled at Lisanna before the arm was about to hit her.

Time seemed to slow down for Natsu, he immediately went to where the trio was to get in front of the girl known as Lisanna. Natsu dashed towards them and blocked the punch with a kunai he requiped. "Hey are you alright?" Natsu said calmly looking at Lisanna like this was an everyday thing for him. Lisanna was shocked to see a person able to stop a beast power with one little weapon. Not only that she saw a boy that looked a little older than her with wild pink hair with a handsome face, he had tanned skin with a muscular body that seemed he worked out alot Realization summed upon Lisanna as she realized she was staring at the man in front of her and she blushed crimson red. "Y-Yes I-I am alright, T-Thank You." Lisanna said with the blush still on her face "LISANNA ARE YOU CRAZY WHAT DID YOU THAT FOR!" Mira yelled at Lisanna because of the stunt she pulled. "Sorry Mira I thought bro could control the beast but I was wrong." Lisanna said sheepishly while being embarrassed in front of the stranger. "Hey I hate to interrupt the moment but I'm going to stop this beast so both of you stay back." Natsu said to the duo and going to stop the beast in front of him before one of the girls said something. "HEY WAIT! My brother is that beast so don't kill him. Also thank you for saving my sister." Mira said looking at the young man's handsome face and blushing.

"So it's take over huh? Well fine then it's time for a change of plan" Natsu said before rushing toward the beasts face and said " **Yin-Yang Release: Sealing** " Natsu said as he put his palm on the beast's forehead and a white light started formin around the beast's figure. When the light cleared up there was a Man with white spiky hair who was bruised all over his body. Natsu then turned around to see if the girls were alright and he was still with the same calm expression on his face. "Y-Yeah we're alright. WAIT! HOW DID YOU DO THAT!? HOW DID YOU MAKE MY BROTHER NORMAL!?"

"Oh that, all I did was seal the beast that he tried to take over. But I would advise him to not take over the monster until he is in complete control of it otherwise it will be the same as this." Natsu said this as he was heading back to where he came from. "HEY WAIT WHERE ARE YOU GOING!? DON'T WALK AWAY FROM ME!" Mira yelled as she was frustrated with the stranger since he was just leaving like it was another day for him. "Oh forgive me for my rudeness, but I have to head back since I have to do something very important. Also I think you guys need to complete your mission since I can tell all of you are from a guild." As Natsu said then vanished into black flames and disappeared into the air as black flames.

"WAIT HOW DO YOU KNOW WE'RE FROM A GUILD! AND DON'T LEAVE YET! FIGHT ME!" Mira yelled but it was no avail since she couldn't find where he went to. "I didn't event get his name, now we are in dept to a complete stranger." Mira said as she wanted to fight the stranger since he looked strong from what he did. "He was even handsome, I wanted his name." Mira realized what she said and starting blushing the color of the strangers hair all over her face. "AWW Mira does someone have a crush on the stranger." Lisanna teased Mira but was secretly mad that she also had a crush on the stranger as well. "WHAT? N-N-N-NO I don't like anybody, I'm the great Mira!" Mira said with the blush still on her face. "It's okay to have a crush Sis it's only natural." Lisanna continued to tease her sister while enjoying her denial. "I SAID I DON'T LIKE HIM!" Mira tried denying but it was no avail to her sister

Natsu made it back to his apartment thanks to his super speed, he was using his chakra dash and was running like a ninja except he still moved his arms. (Imagine Naruto running in Boruto Naruto The Movie) Natsu entered his apartment and went to his bed to sit down. _'Well that was a wierd day but who am I to judge on what's weird'_ Natsu thought as he drifted off to sleep for another day of his life

2 Years Later

It has been a while since Natsu got new clothes, Natsu was currently wearing an unzipped orange jacked with the right sleeve ripped a bit(Naruto's jacket when he comes back to life after meeting Sage of The Six Paths) with black pants and black combat boots. But it couldn't be seen as Natsu had a Tattered light brown poncho over his clothes and Natsu also had a Blue Slash over his head (Sasuke's Poncho and his slash from The Last Naruto the Movie) Natsu also had a chain around his neck and it seemed to be 24 Karat Gold.

Natsu was currently looking for a person who was taking women and making them into slaves. Natsu wanted to find the person quickly since the man had so many innocent people hostage, he then found the person and was surrounded by a bunch of women. Natsu figured he was using a Charm Spell since the women were all going crazy for him. ' _I have to stop him before he takes more girls hostage_.' Natsu thought as he activated his **Six Paths Sage Mode** and went straight to the man. "Excuse me! Coming through" Natsu said as he went through so many girls at once. "My my I didn't know I had fanboys who were into me." The man said, he had purple hair and a weird eyebrow. His Name was Bora The Prominence and Natsu was trying to capture him to turn into the Council. "I'm not a fanboy, I am here because you are trying to capture innocent girls to make them into slaves. You're going down Bora" Natsu said before uppercuting Bora in the jaw sending him flying in the air. "You will pay for that kid **Prominence** **Ty-phone**!" Bora yelled as he sent his most powerful attack with purple flames at the stranger who blew his cover.

"What was that all? Well you did deserve it for blowing my cover." But there was still a figure in the purple fire. "Is this all you can do? Well looks like I overestimated you Bora the Prominence. **SAGE ART: LAVA STYLE RASEN SHURIKEN"** Natsu said this as he charged his regular **Rasengan** with wind nature and mixing in it with some lava. The attack looked like a curved shuriken that was white, in the middle was a sphere of lava, but the attack was at least 10 meters wide so people could tell that was going to burn. "TAKE THIS!" Natsu yelled as he threw his attack and hit Bora knocking him out almost immediately. When the attack finished showed a heavily damaged bora with 2nd degree burn but it wouldn't be permanent. Natsu then teleported Bora to the council but before he did find Bora he freed the women that were held hostage. "I'm sorry ladies but the man tried to take you all as slaves please go back to whatever you were doing. Thank You!" Natsu said as the women started leaving

But unknown to Natsu, three women still stayed when everybody else left. Natsu then started walking before three hands stopped him from going any further. "HEY WAIT! We want to thank you for saving us from that creep." Natsu heard the voice of a teenage girl and turned around to say something "No it's alright, there is no need to thank me, I was just simply trying to stop him from capturing you girls. But it seems he didn't do a very good job at hiding his identity, plus I just got lucky that I got him." Natsu said being modest but he didn't realize he was being modest after he finished.

Natsu then saw three women two were blonde and one had purple hair. They were all beautiful in Natsu's opinion, it was hard to decide who was more pretty in his opinion. The two blondes had a similar face one had her hair in a side pony tail with a smile on her face, the other blonde had her hair all the way down to her mid back and she had a more mature feeling to her, Natsu thought the two blondes were related since their scents were similar as well. Natsu then turned toward the purple haired woman and Natsu felt like she was familiar. Natsu then dismissed that thought since she was probably from another city. She had hair that went above her shoulders, as all three girls had a body every girl would be jealous of but Natsu mentally told himself to stop thinking like that. "No we have to thank you because we fell under his Charm spell but we all snapped out of it thanks to you. Can we treat you to lunch as a Thank You?" Natsu was about to say it was fine until his stomach grumbled. "I guess that would be nice since I'm a bit hungry. OK lead the way ladies." Natsu said politely while showing a big smile causing all the girls to blush at his smile.

Natsu told the girls his name as the trio told him their name's, the purple haired girl's name was Ur, The blonde's names were Layla and Lucy and Natsu found out that Layla was Lucy's mom. "Thanks again for savng us back there Natsu." Layla said while looking at Natsu "Hey I told you it's fine there was no need for a thanks." Natsu replied to Layla "WAIT WAIT! Now I remember you! You were the child that saved me and my student's years ago from Deliora. How did you defeat him so easily" Ur said realizing that the man in front of her was the child who saved. "Oh now thats why you seemed familiar Ur, yeah you're right too I was that child years ago. And to answer your question I defeated Deliora easily because I train the best that is why." Natsu answered Ur's question. "But wait why are your eyes different? When I first met you, your eyes were normal now they look like a plus sign." Ur said making Natsu realize that he was still in his **Six Paths Sage Mode.** "Oh thanks for making me realize that, here I'll make them normal again if thats what you want." Natsu said as his pupils turned regular

Layla was a little disappointed when Natsu's pupils changed because she thought he looked more sexy with his different pupils. But she thought he looked sexy either way his eyes were, Lucy was having these same thoughts as her mother.

Natsu finished the food the girls bought him as a Thank You. "Thanks for treating me to lunch girls! I was starting to get hungry so thanks." Natsu said to the girls as they were walking out of the Restaurant "No problem Natsu, but I still have one more thank you present." Layla said before she put her arms around Natsu's neck and kissed him on the lips. Natsu was shocked at first not expecting a kiss but he then just followed his instinct and closed his eyes. Their lips moved in perfect sync while both Natsu and Layla felt like it was just them, Layla was about to bring the kiss into the next level before Ur pulled her back.

"HEY LAYLA THAT'S NOT HOW YOU KISS SOMEONE THIS IS!" Ur yelled as she grabbed Natsu by his collar and kissed him, Natsu was too shocked on what happened that he just followed his instinct like he did with Layla and kissed Ur back. But unfortunately for them they forgot to do something important. "WAIT! WE FORGOT WHY WE WERE EVEN HERE WE HAVE TO GO COME ON UR AND LUCY! Layla yelled as she and Ur were running to somewhere leaving Natsu with Lucy. "Um is this normal for you Lucy?" Natsu asked Lucy to see if she was used to both of them. "Yes they are always like this, they can't act normal for 2 hours" Lucy said feeling embarassed about her Mom kissing Natsu. "Well I have to follow them and here's my last thank you." Lucy said before she kissed Natsu on the lips but unlike Layla and Ur this one was innocent. Lucy then ran blushing the color of Natsu's hair because of what she just did.

Natsu had a feeling that his life was about to get weirder than it already was. He then left to the forest to do some training for a while.


	5. New Enemies

Hey guys King again with another chapter. Let's get back to the story

Dialogue

"Hello" Normal Voice

'Hello' Thoughts

"HELLO" Screaming

" **Rasengan** " Attack/Transformation/Technique

It has been 2 weeks since Natsu's encounter with Layla, Ur and Lucy and Natsu was still training in the forest.

 **"WIND STYLE: RASEN SHURIKEN"** Natsu yelled as he threw his rasengan with wind nature at a rock which caused to make a crater 10 meters wide. " **RASENGAN BARRAGE"** Natsu yelled as he made two regular rasengans in each of his hand aiming at trees to see how many he could destroy. Natsu destoyed 50 trees with his technique and showed alot of smoke coming from the result of his move.

"Man I haven't ate in 2 weeks, I should eat something quick before I will go to sleep at any moment." Natsu was currently in his **9 Tails Chakra Mode** , it wasn't like his **Tailed Beast Mode** or his **Kuruma Six Paths Sage Mode.** This transformation was not as fast or strong since it was not as much power as his other ones, but this transformation still made his speed strength and defences massively. Natsu used this transformation most of the time since it doesn't waste alot of his chakra like his others even though it doesn't even affect him. Natsu still wanted to save his other transformations if he was to protect people or to go up against very powerful opponents "Alright it's time to head out" Natsu said as he started to head to a restaurant so he could eat Natsu then saw a event that had his blood boiling at just being close to it

Natsu saw a long haired mage with iron eyebrows attacking 3 mages that were weaker than him. Natsu could tell they were weaker since he could sense a person's amount of magic _'I'm not going to let you get away with this stranger'_ Natsu thought as his hand started glowing orange and charged straight to the person that was attacking the three while stil gathering Kuruma's chakra in his hand aiming at the person's stomach. Natsu then hit the person causing him to fall unconscious and put him aside. Natsu started walking too a scronny blue haired girl who looked shocked but she was okay.

"It's okay now, he isn't going to hurt you anymore he is unconcious." Natsu said as he started healing her and her friends with his **Yin-Yang Release** to restore both their wounds and their stamina so they could walk "OK I healed all of you guys you should go to somewhere safe where you can be protected ,okay?" Natsu said as he looked at the tiny blue haired girl "Well it seems I am going to take my leave miss."

"My name is Levy, no need to call me miss when you are the one that saved me and my friends." The girl known as Levy said to Natsu while blushing because of how handsome she thought Natsu was. "Well alright then Levy, I hope you will be safe goodbye." Natsu said before he dissappeared in a orange flash leaving the girl with her friends waking up. "HEY WAIT I FORGOT TO ASK YOU WHAT WAS YOUR NAME" Levy yelled to see if the Stranger would come back but he never did and made her sad since she wanted to tell him thank you

* * *

Meanwhile with Natsu

"Man that made me even more sleepy than I-aaaaaaaah" Natsu suddenly felt so sleepy as he collapsed in a alley and crashed immediately to sleep.

Natsu then woke up having to look at the sin which caused him to cover his eyes because of looking at the sun. Natsu then was having a feeling that someone was in trouble, he then heard a bunch of screams that were all in two places but it looks like the civilians were not yelling. Natsu started running at his full speed then YELLED **"SHADOW CLONE JUTSU"**

Natsu made 4 clones since he heard fights going on in four different diffections, and all four had transformations. They were his **Sage Mode** , **Kuruma's Chakra** where his eyes were blood red with vertical pupils, and his **Sharingan** and **Rinnegan**. Natsu then saw a guild that was being attacked by what looked like ghosts but they were able to be destroyed. The real Natsu went straight to it to destroy all of them but stopped when they started talking

"GUYS COME ON WE HAVE TO PROTECT THE GUILD HALL OR IT'S GOING TO TAKE MORE DAMAGE THEN IT ALREADY IS!" A brunnette yelled to other people to keep fighting. She was not wearing a shirt only a blue bra with brown leggings. "OK FAIRIES LET'S SEE HOW YOU WILL DO AGAINST JUPITER'S ATTACK HEAD ON!" Someone from another place yelled as something started glowing far away. "N-N-No we're done for" Natsu recognized the voice to which belonged to what he remembered whos name was Ur. A blast came from a long distance and it was pretty big and it was glowing yellow and was going straight to the guild that was in danger. The blast was about to hit the guild until Natsu got infront of the guild. Natsu had his rinnegan activated with his sharingan before Natsu calmly put his out to the blast and said

" **Almighty Push"** The attack then vanished into thin air and showed Natsu in the same pancho he had when he met Ur and the others. Natsu was able to make the blast dissappear because of his **rinnegan** , his eye could repel any and all attacks that were shot at him. "Natsu what are you doing here I thought you were training.?" Came the voice from another person Natsu remembered whos name was Layla. "I just finished yesterday actually, I'm just here to help you guys since you guys look weakened." Natsu said as he looked at both Ur and Layla. "Well thank you, but right now we don't have time since there are ghosts coming at us." Ur said as hundreds of little ghosts came to Natsu.

Natsu then made 2 **Rasen Shurikens** that were charged by his tailed beast bomb, they were both as large as his regular **Rasen Shuriken** but they had much more power than a regular one " **TAILED BEAST RASEN SHURIKEN"** Natsu yelled as he threw them aiming at the ghosts destroying all the ghosts leaving none of them.

Meanwhile with one of Natsu's clones

Natsu was in the building where the attack came from and was about to destroy it before someone's voice was heard. "Hey I wouldn't do that if I were you or-AAAAHHH) The stranger's voice was cut off since Natsu used his power to cause the person to faint. "Okay I'm going to destroy this with one move. **CHIDORI** " Natsu yelled as blue lightning showed in his hand going crazy in all directions and then aiming it to the cannon that was shot moments ago The cannon was destroyed and the clone undid the himself to make the real Natsu realize that the cannon was no more

* * *

Back with the real Natsu

Natsu felt the clone's memories sink into him and making him sigh in relief that the cannon known as Jupiter was destroyed. "Okay guys you don't have to worry about the cannon my clone has destroyed it and you all are safe now. I am going to go to the guild known as Phantmom Lord as you guys told me." Natsu was about to go to it until Layla and Ur hugged both of his arms preventing him from leaving. "WAIT NATSU! You can't go into our guild's mess, we have to do this on our own." Ur said looking at Natsu. "No sorry Ur, but I made a promise not to let my friends get hurt without me having to do something about it." Natsu then broke free from both girls grasps and vanishing in a orange flash.

"Hey Ur, Layla was that hunk you guys were obsessing with for the last two weeks?" The brunette known as Cana asked as she looked at both the older womem. "Yes that is him isn't he so sexy" Ur said as she pictured being dominated by Natsu in bed while kissing Natsu. "We should make him join the guild so we can have some fun with him." Cana said while picturing what Ur was thinking about too. 'Yeah right I will be the first one to get some action with him' Layla thought while also picturing herself with Natsu both Naked in bed.

Natsu felt Lucy's magic energy dropping probably because she was getting hurt, Natsu then teleported to where Lucy was looking at a man who looked like he has about to punch her with magic. Natsu then punched the man square in the face pushing him back causing him to crash into a wall creating a crater, Natsu recognized the man's scent to which he remembered was the man he saw the previous night trying to beat the trio. "HEY YOU WERE THE ONE TRYING TO BEAT UP THE THREE MAGES LAST NIGHT!" Natsu yelled at the man growing furious at what he was trying to do. "Wait you are the one that knocked me out you will pay for that **IRON DRAGON IRON FI** -AAAAAAH" The man was about to hit Natsu until Natsu knead him in the stomach and kicking his temple causing him to one again fall back

Natsu then turned to Lucy and started talking "Come on Lucy time to take you somewhere safe" Lucy was still shocked about seeing Natsu again but was brought back to reality as she was picked up bridal style by Natsu. "H-H-Hey wait!" Lucy blushed at how Natsu picked her up and tried to tell him to quit but it was no avail. Natsu flew outside the building landing on another floor. He started Healing Lucy with his **Yin-Yang Release** healing all of her wounds that she was covered in. "OK Lucy I have healed your injuries, I am going to stop Phantom Lord now before they hurt your friends." Natsu said as he put Lucy down facing towards the Man that hurt Lucy "Wait Natsu you don't have to do this this is our fight" Lucy tried to stop Natsu from fighting her guild's enemies

"No Lucy I am going to fight them because they hurt you and your friends." Natsu said having his back facing Lucy. The man with iron eyebrows has transformed his boy into iron and has powered up a lot, but Natsu was still easy to defeat him since Natsu had his strength. "It's payback for what you did tome yesterday Pinky" The iron man said to Natsu as he started powering up. Natsu then went to where the man was and Natsu decided to make fun of the man and said "Look at your shoes, what are they the same shoes you had since you were a toddler? Are they your first shoes not made out of stone? Dude Control your shoes, your shoes are barking at me." Natsu said which made the iron man even more angry than he already was. Natsu stopped making fun of him and decided to get serious himself.

"You laid a hand on Lucy Dragon Slayer... You have prepared yourself haven't you?" Natsu said in a voice that sent chills to the man, Natsu looked at him with his rinnegan eye. Natsu then had blue lightning surround him "It's Payback!... Times 100!"

* * *

Sorry guys but I have been busy for the last few day. I'm back on track writing every 2 days or everyday if I am not lazy

Please review or pm me on how I did

Thank you to everyone how added me to Author Alerts or Favorited/followed my story. it means a lot that so many people enjoy this story


	6. Fighting A Dark Guild

Hey guys King Again with Another Chapter! Thank You to everyone who is enjoying my story and who Favorited/followed my story. Here is the Harem so Far

 **Harem List**

 **Layla**

 **Ur**

 **Mira**

 **Erza**

 **Lucy**

 **Cana**

 **Sherry**

 **Ultear**

 **Angel**

 **Kagura**

 **Meredy**

 **Hisui**

 **Jenny**

 **Yukino**

 **Sayla**

 **Kyuoku**

Dialogue

"Hello" Normal Voice

"HELLO" Screaming

 _'Hello' '_ Thoughts

" **Rasengan** " Attack/Technique/Transformation

* * *

"It's payback...times 100" Natsu said as blue lightning was surrounding him, with a serious face that would give a demon nightmares. Natsu was secretly excited since he finally was able to fight someone and he always loved to fight.

The blue lightning suddenly vanished because Natsu didn't want to use his lightning nature type. He then decided he is going to use fire and probably wind type with his **Rasengan** , lucky for Natsu the long haired male didn't notice due to being in anger to what Natsu said. Natsu then decided it was time to settle it with the all iron man, Natsu didn't notice that Lucy saw his blue lightning and that she was watching him fight the man.

"It's time to settle this Pinky" The long haired male said to Natsu trying to get him mad. "I couldn't agree more eyebrows" Natsu said as he charged straight to his opponent trying to punch him in the face, but the long haired stopped it with his own punch. Natsu was holding back to see how much power he should use and he wanted to have a good fight at the same time. "My name is Gajeel by the way, I'm tired of the nicknames." The man known as Gajeel said to Natsu while trying to knee him in the stomach, Natsu stopped the knee with his own causing a shock-wave to form. "Me too! Natsu, at your service." Natsu then back-flipped and then started to charge his chakra. "I don't think so buddy! **Iron Dragon Lance: Demon Laws"** Gajeel said as his hand made a magic circle and started to shoot iron lances at Natsu. "Oh No you don't! **FIRE STYLE" GREAT FIRE ANNIHILATION!** " Natsu yelled as he took a deep breath and shot fire out of his mouth to destroy the iron lances. "Oh so you are dragon slayer too since you're shooting fire out of your mouth. Well then it's my turn then, **Iron Dragon: ROAR"** Gajeel then shot an iron wave out of his mouth and aimed at Natsu, but Natsu just redirected it to a wall since he didn't want anybody to get hurt. Even if there were dark mages around him, he didn't want them to be in the middle of the fight. "Something like that but it's a little different." Natsu replied to Gajeel's comment about being a dragon slayer, even though Natsu knew Fire Dragon Slayer Magic since Hagoromo introduced him to Ingeel but he didn't use it that much. Both Natsu then Gajeel went flying to the air to continue their battle, Natsu was currently blocking all of Gajeel's punches and kicks while he purposely being pushed to trick Gajeel. Gajeel was about to punch Natsu but he dodged it and punched Gajeel in the face surprising him, Natsu then uppercutted Gajeel to the jaw and then summoned clones to push Gajeel more in the air. " **Na-Stu 5K Uzumaki Barrage!"** Gajeel was trapped in a barrage of punches from five thousand clones of Natsu and couldn't escape, Natsu then charged his hand in a yellow aura with his other clones that stopped punching Gajeel. He and his clones came flying at Gajeel who was injured and falling down with their charged hands and all punched him in the ribs. All the clones then followed Natsu's lead at punching Gajeel with their charged hand and did the same creating an explosion 10 miles high that could be seen from a far away city. All the clones disappeared into smoke and when it cleared, it showed a heavily beaten down Gajeel falling from the sky and landing on a floor creating a crater his size. "How are you this strong with 3 different types of magic!?" Gajeel yelled to find out how one person could defeat him with ease and no damage. "I just train as hard as I can to protect people I love and want to protect." Natsu said while landing on the ground safe and walking to the injured Gajeel.

"So you're metalicana's slayer huh?" Natsu asked to confirm if Gajeel was the iron dragon's apprentice. "How do you know about him?" Gajeel asked to Natsu to find out how he knew about him. "Well when I was a kid a person introduced me to him and other dragon slayers, that dragon said something about his kid with a vulgar look in his eyes. Haha" Natsu chuckled as he remebered metalicana saying that to him. "WHAT! HE ALWAYS SAYS THAT NO MATTER WHAT WE'RE DOING!" Gajeel yelled being frustrated about Metalican saying that to a person other than him. "But wait, he didn't disappeared on July 7th X777 did he?" Natsu asked to see if what the dragon slayers told him were true "Wait are you saying you know where Metalican is? Where is he?" Gajeel then started asking questions about the iron dragon to know where he is to see his dad again "Yes but all other dragons who lived here all dissapeared on the same day" Natsu remebered the dragons changing their mind and could let him tell the dragon slayers where they were except the white and shadow dragons since there was no way to tell their dragon slayers because they thought they killed them. "You can't see Metalican since he has been with you the whole time." Natsu said to Gajeel

"What are you talking about he left me?" Gajeel was getting confused about Natsu's answer "I'm saying that he only went inside of you to watch you keep growing" Natsu said while remembering that he couldn't say the real reason why they went in the dragon slayer's Bodies because it was for another reason that would be secret for a while. "So you're saying that he has been in my body the whole time?" Gajeel asked while being shocked that Natsu knew about Gajeel's adoptive parent. "Yes, he did it to help you grow strong." Natsu said while smiling widely at Gajeel who was smiling too because he now knew where his parent went to.

* * *

With One of Natsu's Clone's

Natsu was currently on another floor with no roof trying to stop one of the element four since he already stopped two of them. Natsu then lost his train of thought due to it started raining out of nowhere. "Ah I love the rain, so soothing and relaxing at the same time. Why do people not enjoy it? It can be fun in the rain just like sunshine." Natsu said to himself trying to find out why people don't enjoy the rain like he did. "Did someone just compliment Juvia's rain" Natsu then heard someone talking in third person which he thought was wierd, but Natsu again told himself who was he to judge on what is wierd since he was weird himself. "The rain is nice don't you think?" Natsu asked as he looked at a women about the same age as him with long blue hair with a umbrella over her head. "People think that the rain should go away and that it is sad." The Woman said looking depressed probably because no one liked the rain." The blue haired girl asked

' _Wait who is this handsome man with pink hair? Why does he look so dreamy? Why can't Juvia stop blushing.'_ The woman now known as Juvia thought as she was staring at Natsu who was looking up at the clouds while smiling. "I don't get why though, what's wrong with the rain it's fun." Natsu said to Juvia while still trying to figure out why no one enjoyed the rain. "Someone actually enjoys Juvia's rain? Are you lying about the rain?' Juvia asked Natsu to see if he was lying about the rain. "No I enjoy it actually, when I was a kid and there was rain I always ran around the rain and played in the mud." Natsu remebered him playing in the mud when he wasn't training with Hagoromo and making him play with him. "Wait Juvia why are you here?' Natsu asked Juvia. "Juvia is apart of the element four and was ordered to stop Fairy Tail" Juvia said to Natsu. "Why though why are you in a dark guild? You don't seem like the person to be mean to anyone." Natsu said to her

"You're worried about Juvia! Juvia loves you!" Juvia then hugged Natsu being happy and causing the rain to stop and making the clouds clear up. "But seriously you should leave this guild. It might make you do things you will regret in the future." Natsu said trying to convice Juvia to leave the dark guild to join a light guild where she would fit in better. "But Juvia doesn't have anywhere else to go." The rain woman said trying to understand why the stranger was so worried about him. "Don't worry you will find a place to call home if you find the right place. Oh by the way,my name is Natsu it's nice to meet you Juvia" Natsu remembered that he still didn't tell the woman his name. ' _Natsu, that name is so beautiful name. Juvia will remember it forever_ ' Juvia thought before she stopped hugging Natsu and looked at him. "OK Juvia will leave Phantom Lord and she will definitely see Natsu-sama again Juvia promises." Juvia said before she wanished into water catching Natsu off gaurd about her leave, but Natsu didn't move since he thought Juvia will find a home for sure. The clone then decided to undo the jutsu to tell his real self that another of the element will not be a problem.

* * *

With One of Natsu's Clones

Natsu arrived at the front of the dark guild and charged a **Giant Rasengan** that was made out of Rainbow Chakra, Natsu opened the door and yelled "Take this! **RASENGAN**!" Natsu yelled as he threw his rasengan at the dark guild members defeating them all and knocking them unconcious. Natsu then undind the jutsu and dissapeared into smoke

With Natsu's Last Clone

* * *

Natsu was currently running to the most powerful source of the building to see what was going on, he then made it to the floor where the dark magic was coming from and saw a Man with lipstick and a pony tail with a scarlet haired woman in dark magic. Natsu then remembered being told by Layla that the guild master known as Jose was trying to take down Fairy Tail and crushing it's members. Natsu saw the Jose hurting the woman with dark magic and lightning while what looks like him trying to suck her soul. Natsu then charged straight to Jose while making an orange R **asengan** made of his chakra color making it more powerful than a blue **Rasengan** and then aimed at Jose's stomach to send him launching to the real Natsu so the clone could free the woman trapped. **"RASENGAN!"** Natsu hit Jose straight in the stomach aiming to the highest floor where no would be to take care of him. Natsu then went to the red haired woman and destroying the dark magic holding her."Hey are you OK?" Natsu asked to see if the woman was fine "Yeah I'm fine just a little injured that's all" The woman tried to stand but ended up falling on her knees. "Hey you should stay put so you won't injure yourself more than you already are." Natsu said before undoing the jutsu so his real self could have all of his chakra in case the guild master was too strong to handle. "N-N-No I'm fine, hey wait how did you" The red haired woman didn't realize that he disappeared into smoke

* * *

Back with the Real Natsu

Natsu then received all the memories that the clones had and realized that he had to take care of Jose. "Lucy, I have to go take care of something. I'll be leaving." Natsu said as he was about to charge where his clone sent Jose. "Wait you're leaving already? I thought you would stay longer." Lucy said feeling sad that Natsu was leaving so soon and that he didn't stay for long. "Sorry Lucy I wish I could stay but I have to do something, don't worry hopefully I'll be back soon." Natsu said while smiling widely before flying off to another floor. "HEY WAIT!" Lucy yelled to stop Natsu but he already went off

Natsu then landed where Jose was still recovering from the Rasengan his clone gave him "So you're the one trying to destroy Fairy Tail, I am going to stop you from hurting any of them again." Natsu said being angry for what the man did to a light guild just to be number one guild in Fiore. "You're the one who pulled that dirty trick on me. You're going to regret hurting one of the ten wizard saints." Jose yelled making dark magic circle in his hands aiming at Natsu. "TAKE THIS!" Jose yelled as he threw his magic to destroy and kill Natsu slowly to make him suffer for the stunt he pulled. The attack hit Natsu causing a great big explosion creating smoke blurring Jose's vision so he couldn't see if Natsu was hit or not. The smoke cleared and showed Natsu not damaged in the slightest or even fazed by the attack which shock the wizard saint. Normally the attack wouldn't have even fazed him but he was fazed by the attack since the attack made him so sleepy since Natsu hasn't eaten anything in a couple a weeks and was training non stop.

Natsu decided that he needed to finish Jose fast. "Surprised? Well I had enough holding back" Natsu then requipped his katana and hitting jose in the face sending him 10 miles in the air. Natsu then activated his **Rinnegan** to find Jose then Widened his eyes to create a meteor from rocks in underground trapping Jose in the Meteor. The Meteor was half the size of the moon then Natsu charged his C **hidori** in his right hand looking calm at the meteor. "I have no choice **CHIDORI: PLANETARY SPLITTER!** " Natsu yelled as he aimed his **Chidori** at the meteor and completely destroying it causing a huge explosion from the Chidori since it was so powerful. When the explosion cleared, it showed Jose falling to the ground looking heavily injured, when Jose fell he destroyed glass since the sound of him landing was so loud. Natsu then felt his attack make him feel sleepy, and fell on his back making his katana unquipped. But before Natsu fell a sleep he heard something

"JOSE! YOU WILL PAY FOR ATTACKING MY CHILDREN!" Natsu heard an elderly man yell but Natsu saw a person with a blind fold trying to sneak up on the elder. Natsu then charged his power to cause the blind folded man to faint causing Natsu to finally drift off to sleep due to him charging his chakra even more. Natsu thought he saw a blue cat with wings carrying Lucy before his vision turned black and fell asleep.

* * *

Please Review or PM me on how I did.

I hope you all have a Great Day -King Out


	7. Meeting Fairy Tail

**I'm sorry guys I have been busy all this week so I couldn't work on my story, but thank you to all those who have been patient on waiting for the next chapter.**

Dialogue

"Hello" Normal Voice

' _Hello_ ' Thoughts

" **Rasengan** " Attack/Transformation/Magic/Ninjutsu

* * *

Natsu woke up to what looks like a bed, there were flowers at the side of the bed with a note that said "Wake up Soon". Natsu felt a little dizzy probably due to him being in bed for a what felt like a while.

Natsu turned his head and looked through the window in the room he was in, it showed a good view of the city. Natsu then got up to start stretching and do some exercise, he eventually started doing 1000 push-ups, 1000 sit ups and 1000 squats. Natsu didn't feel dizzy anymore since he started to move a lot and not being in bed anymore, he didn't notice that he was shirtless or that he was only in his pants. Natsu didn't hear the foot steps coming to the door since he was too busy working on his exercises.

"It seems that you are awake now my boy, and you are already 100 percent." Natsu heard an elderly man speak and stopped what he was doing to look where the voice came from. "Yeah it just took some time to wake my body up." Natsu replied and finally looked at the man that spoke to him, it was a very short man with almost no hair except on the back of his head. He had a mustache that was long and had a robe with a symbol on the back of it. "Forgive me for my rudeness but where am I?" Natsu asked the man to find out where he was and why he was here. "You are in the infirmary in a tent my boy, you have been here for a week because you have been asleep." The elder told Natsu where he was. "OH OK, my name is Natsu Uzumaki by the way it's nice to meet you sir." Natsu said politely while smiling big because of how kind the elder seemed. "My name is Makarov, it's nice to meet you too Natsu. And please no need to call me sir when it should be me saying that." The man now known as Makarov said to Natsu while smiling as well. "What do you mean it should be you saying that, I'm not important or anything and I don't think I'm fit to be called sir." Natsu said being confused on how Makarov was acting towards him. "I forgot to ask but why am I here and why was I asleep" Natsu didn't remember anything since he was so hungry he couldn't think of anything. "You mean you don't remember? You protected our guild and defeated Phantom Lord's guild master by yourself." Makarov said to Natsu.

Natsu finally remembered what happened before he fell asleep, he was fighting Jose then fell asleep due to his attack making him drowsy. "OHHHHH! Now I remember I was fighting that Jose because he hurt Lucy and her Friends." Natsu said remembering his fight with the wizard saint and defeating him with shortly. "Yes you did son but can I ask you something?" Makarov asked to see if it was OK with Natsu who only nodded in response. "How did you withstand Jose's attack, it would destroy anyone slowly and painfully, how did it not faze you" Makarov asked Natsu while looking at him waiting for an answer. "I just train as hard as I can and I learned how to withstand attacks by training really hard." Natsu said modestly and didn't want to have an ego, but although that was the truth about training Natsu kept secret about his abilities. He was using his Haki (Nen) to protect/armor his body. "Most people would only feel big if they did what you did, but it seems that you don''t think you are all that." Makarov said while finding out what kind of person Natsu was. "I forgot to mention that everyone is waiting for you to wake up, come on they are worried about you" Makarov said leading Natsu to outside the tent. "Who is everyone Gramps? Who is worried about me?" Natsu was confused because people were worried about him, and Natsu was only used to Hagoromo caring for him all his life except Wendy. "Fairy Tail is worried my boy" Makarov said while finally stepping outside to people who were working construction building something.

"Natsu you're awake now!" Natsu recognized the voice which belonged to Ur, he then tried to look for her but then he was pulled into something big and soft blocking his vision. Ur was pulling Natsu's face to her breasts preventing Natsu from breathing, Natsu then regained his composure and pulled away from Ur to breathe. "Hey Ur, it's good to see you without being in the middle of a war." Natsu felt Ur's hand running through his muscles and abs but didn't want to be rude so he didn't say anything. "Hey do you know where are my clothes, I didn't realize that I was half naked until now." Natsu asked to see where his clothes and his chains were since they were very important to him. "I know where they are but why don't you keep them off so we can have some fun later." Ur said while wrapping her arms around Natsu's neck shocking him about what she said. "HEY UR WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!" Natsu heard Layla yell behind Ur and it caught his attention. "Oh hey Layla I was just saying how Natsu and I were going to have some fun later." Ur said while winking at Natsu making him blush a bit. "No you are not because I'm going to repay Natsu for saving my daughter." Layla said while hugging Natsu running her hands all over his tanned body. "Um sorry for interrupting but can I have my clothes back please." Natsu asked Layla so he won't feel wierd being naked. "Here you go Natsu you're clothes." Natsu heard Lucy behind him with his clothes in her hands giving them to Natsu. "Thanks a bunch Lucy! I appreciate it." Natsu said while putting on his black jacket with an orange zipper and buttons on the waist and sleeves with his black combat boots. He then grabbed his poncho and put it away using his re-quip magic. "Man that feels better, thanks again Luce." Natsu said making Lucy blush because of the nickname he gave her.

"Well I'll be going now, have a great life guys." Natsu said as he was about to fly off until Lucy hugged him from behind him stopping him in his tracks. "Wait you're leaving already where are you going, what will you do?" Lucy asked trying to stop Natsu from leaving again. "I don't know I'm just leaving because I'm probably bothering you guys." Natsu said because he didn't want to disturb anyone anymore than he already has. "No you're not Natsu, in fact everyone wants to thank you on what you did." Layla said while hugging Natsu's arm. "It's okay guys there's no need to thank me I just helped you guys a bit. I didn't do that much." Natsu said being confused about how much people thought he did. "What are you talking about Natsu? If it wasn't for you we still could have been fighting Phantom Lord right now." Ur said trying to prevent Natsu from leaving. "Anyway what are your plans Natsu? Now that you're awake, what will you do?" Layla asked to see what Natsu will do. "Uhhhhh I don't know actually, I have only been training and helping the council a for years now but I don't have any plans on what to do." Natsu said being confused on what he will do now.

"Then join Fairy Tail Natsu! You'll have lot of fun with us then being alone right." Lucy said pleading to Natsu while showing puppy eyes to convince him, Natsu wasn't affected because he could handle any look either glare or anything. "What? I don't want to get in the way or be a bother to anybody." Natsu said being unsure about joining a guild since he didn't like disturbing people. "Come on Natsu I promise that you won't be a problem." Lucy replied to Natsu as she was hugging him. "Lucy is right Natsu, you will not be a burden to us. Fairy Tail is just happy to get new members. You should join Fairy Tail, you will be apart of our family." Makarov said to convince Natsu about joining his guild. "Well when you put it that way...*Sigh* I guess I can join you guys. Okay I'll join Fairy Tail." Natsu agreed on joining Fairy Tail since he did get lonely most times ever since Hagoromo left him, though understands why he had to leave. He still misses his Great Grandpa since he was the only one to ever cared for him. "Okay then for now everyone will enjoy your company, you can officially become a member later today. OK LISTEN UP YOU BRATS! AS OF TODAY WE HAVE A NEW MEMBER, LET'S PARTY!" Makarov yelled to everyone who was working, they all stopped they all stopped what they were doing and started drinking and partying outside. "Okay Natsu it's time to introduce you to everyone you haven't met" Lucy said while hugging Natsu's arm and taking him to other members she was closest with first, Lucy saw Levy and decided to introduce her to Natsu first since she was her closest friend. "Hey Levy this is Natsu, Natsu this is Levy" Lucy said introducing Natsu to her friend. "Oh hey Levy, it's good to see that you're okay." Natsu said to Levy since he was already familiar with the girl. "Oh hello again, but I never got to thank you for saving me and my team from that person days ago. Thank You for that." Levy said while bowing to Natsu to show her grattitude toward Natsu. "No need to thank me it was just luck that made me help you, I'm sure someone else would have helped you if I didin't." Natsu replied to Levy, Lucy was confused because Levy didn't mention to her about Natsu saving her. "Wait Levy you know Natsu." Lucy asked

"Barely, he was the one I told you about that me from the person that was going to hurt me. But he never told me his name and he lefft before I could say anything." Levy replied. "Sorry about that I was just in a hurry to go to sleep somewhere." Natsu said, Lucy felt a little jealous on how Natsu was talking with Levy so she took him to meet some other people. Natsu met Laki, Romeo, Maucuo, Wakaba, Kinana, Lisanna, Nab, Jet, Droy, Cana and other people. He and Lucy were now meeting Gray and he felt like Natsu was too weak to defeat a dark guild. "Hey Pinky I don't believe that you defeated a dark guild by yourself, you look too weak." Gray said to Natsu because he didn't believe Natsu was that strong. "Okay then, what should I do to show my strength to see how strong I am?" Natsu asked while feeling that he was a cocky and arrogant type when it comes to strength were stronger than him. "Fight me to see if you're strong, but be careful because I'm one of the strongest." Gray said with a cocky smirk on his face thinking he was going to beat Natsu with ease."Okay then, I accept your challenge to see if I am as weak as I look." Natsu said with a small smile while everyone was making room and circling around the duo.

Makarov decided to move this location since the two would probably destroy other buildings while fighting and that would make the magic council angry with him. "Hold up we will move this fight to another location so follow me you brats" Makarov said to the duo and the rest of the guild following behind them leading them to a forest far away from any buildings. "Okay here you guys can fight all you want, but remember no killing is allowed or permanent damage. This is only a fight but fight until one cannot keep going or gives up. Gready Begin."

"Okay then let's do this **Ice Make: Lance!** " Gray yelled as he put his fist into his palm and made 3 lances all aiming at Natsu's face, ' _So he's a Ice Wizard huh? Very interesting and unique ability_ ' Nastu thought while simply looking at the lances with a calm look. He then just moved his head left and right two times dodging the lances. "Too slow" Natsu said with a serious face and decided to make his opponent go all out. "Hey why are you holding back on me, this is too weak or slow to be your full strength if you're one of the strongest here." Natsu said being confused if Gray was holding back or not since the attack was too easy to dodge. ' _WHAT HOW DID HE DO THAT?! THAT WAS ONE OF MY STRONGEST AND FASTEST ATTACKS BUT YET HE DODGED THEM LIKE THEY WERE NOTHING!'_ Gray thought while looking at Natsu. "Alright then but don't complain to me when you go to the hospital **Ice Make Hammer!"** Gray yelled as he made a hammer made out of ice and grabbed it aiming at Natsu, Natsu though just just holded up his right arm to block the attack. When the hammer made contact with Natsu it got destroyed completely destroyed to pieces shocking everyone observing it. ' _How did he do that? I taught Gray that move and it should be powerful enoug to make a crater twice the three times the size of Natsu.'_ Ur thought while observing the fight between Natsu and her student. "WHAT HOW DID YOU DO THAT!" Gray yelled at Natsu to figure out how Natsu destroyed his strong attack while just holding up his arm. "Do what? I just simply blocked your attack, is that simply all you got because if it is I'm going to finish this quick." Natsu said before he punched Gray on his cheek sending him flying to trees destroying them, because the impact from Natsu's punch was so powerful he couldn't stop himself. "I've had enough **Ice Make: Floor**!" Gray yelled as he made the ground around Natsu into ice so he couldn't move since he would slipped if he did, Gray then started to make a cannon hoping to finish the fight so Natsu would know his place. "Take this **Ice Make: Cannon** " A cannon ball was shot out of Gray's weapon and was heading towards Natsu, Natsu then took a deep breath and then "HAAAAAHH!" Natsu yelled at the attack that was only 1 cm away from hitting him before The cannon ball was destroyed from Natsu's yell shocking everyone from what just happened. "That was a great battle but I'm going to end this now." Natsu said as he put his hand on the ground and grabbing an ice boulder throwing it at Gray only slow enough so he could barely dodge it. Gray then ran straight to the left and kept running, Natsu deduced that Gray was going to do what he did and Vanished right in front of Gray's face, Gray didn't have any time to react since Natsu kneed Gray in the stomach causing spit to come from Gray's mouth. Natsu wasn't done with his attack though, he just lifted the leg that was on Gray's stomach and kicked him in the jaw with the same leg sending Gray flying in the air. Natsu then jumped high and appeared above Gray and grabbed his hands together to put above his head, Gray was heading towards Natsu then knocked Gray into the ground while still having his hands together. Gray landed on the ground destroying the Ice and making a crater that was 10 feet wide.

"That was quite the battle. Thank You for that" Natsu said as he landed on the ground next to gray and healing him with his **Yang Release,** Natsu didn't use **Yin** since he thought Gray should recover his stamina on his own.

"Master, I think I would like to fight Natsu myself." A red haired woman said looking at Makarov. "Well okay if you want to." He replied to the woman "Hey me too! I wanna see who is stronger me or him." Mira said

* * *

Please PM or leave a review to tell me on how I did


	8. Another Fight Against Members

**Hey guys King again with another chapter! I just wanna say Thanks to all of you because I got over 100 favorites and follows, some people may think it's a little bit but this is my first story. I just wanna say I am thankful because all of you seem to enjoy my story, I hope you all will be patient as I update my chapters because sometimes I am busy. Anyway I am adding people to the harem, people were requesting some of Lucy and Layla's spirit's so I thought why not.**

 **Harem List:**

 **Layla**

 **Ur**

 **Lucy**

 **Mira**

 **Erza**

 **Cana**

 **Sherry**

 **Angel**

 **Ultear**

 **Meredy**

 **Jenny**

 **Kagura**

 **Hisui**

 **Yukino**

 **Kyouka**

 **Sayla**

 **Aries**

 **Virgo**

 **Acquarious**

 **Laki**

 **Kinana**

Dialogue

"Hello" Normal Talk

' _Hello_ ' Thoughts

"HELLO" Screaming

" **Chidori** " Attack/Transformation/Magic/Technique/Ninjutsu

* * *

"Wow Natsu is really something, he managed to beat one of my students without even using magic."Ur said looking at Natsu in awe because of him defeating Gray with ease

"He probably defeated him because his teacher didn't have anything good to teach him besides loosing and stripping" Layla said making Ur grow a tick mark on her forehead. "Hey! My teachings were great and a piece of art. They were better than yours at teaching Lucy **Celestial Spirit Magic**! She barely learned anything from you, I could've taught her better and it's not even my magic." Ur said while an aura was surrounding her. "What did you say!?" Layla replied while she also was having aura surround her and both women had electricity coming from their eyes clashing.

"Mom, Ur why do you always have to fight." Lucy mumbled while being embarrassed that Natsu might see her and the other two women and think differently about them. Natsu was listening to what people were saying and they were mostly all shocked based on what Natsu heard them say. Natsu then saw Cana with a board that said both his name and Gray's, they both had tally marks under their names but Gray had more than Natsu did. Natsu deduced that people were betting on who was going to win since Cana had money in her hand and 2 buckets filled with money.

 _'So people were judging based on looks of who was going to win this battle huh? They should know that looks can be deceiving'_ Natsu thought and turned his head and looked at Lucy talking with someone but couldn't see who she was talking to.

"Hey were you suprised by the outcome of this fight." Lucy asked a person who was next to her. "Aye! Gray was strong but he is still weak." A small cat replied while showing a smile on his face. "I don't think that was helpful at all." Lucy said to Happy while having a sweat drop behind her head because of what the feline say.

Natsu then decided to go say hi to Lucy and the other two women who were next to her. "Hey Lucy how did I do for my fight with Gray?" Natsu asked Lucy trying to see if he did a good or a bad job of a first impression. Before Lucy could answer Happy suddenly spoke. "Aye you did a good job on kicking Gray's butt sir." Happy said while flying to Natsu's height which surprised Natsu because Happy was an exceed and he was in Earthland instead of Edolas. "Hello who might you be? I don't think I met you yet, I''m Natsu D. Uzumaki." Natsu said while showing a polite smile to the flying feline. "Aye Sir! I'm Happy" Happy said to Natsu while putting his paw in front of his face.

"I like your name it totally suits you" Natsu said being amused by Happy's attitude and on how he's acting towards him. "Aye Sir! It is an awesome Name isn't it. But what does D. stand for in your name Natsu." Happy asked confused on Natsu's name. "Yeah Natsu what does it stand for? And hello to you too." Lucy asked being curious about Natsu's name.

"I... don't know actually, an old friend gave it to me." Natsu replied not knowing himself because of how he got the name of D, he then remembered something about this while he was still with his Great Grandpa.

* * *

Flashback 10 Years Ago

"Natsu I forgot to tell you something when I gave you you're name" Hagoromo said while sitting next to Natsu who was eating meat. "What about it Great Grandpa?" Natsu asked being confused what Hagoromo said bringing up his name at a random moment.

"You're full name is Natsu D. Uzumaki." Hagoromo said while looking at the child next to him. "What does D. stand for Great Grandpa?" Natsu asked being confused that the elder just gave him a letter as a middle name or something. "You will find out in the future kiddo, you will have to find out on your own about it." Hagoromo replied while smiling at Natsu

"That's lame! come on tell me what does it stand for?" The child asked while trying to find out what D stands for. "I told you Natsu you will have to find out on your own. Do you understand?" The elder asked while looking serious. "Okay okay, fine I'll find out on my own." Natsu said while pouting and looking away from the elder.

"Oh come on Natsu cheer up. How about we get back to training." The elder suggested to Natsu to make him happy again, which seemed to do the trick. "Okay Yeah! Let's get back to training." Natsu said while standing up and running out of the cave. _'I'm sorry Natsu but Igneel said that you should find out on your own of what your name will stand for.'_ The elder thought while following Natsu

* * *

Back to the Present

Natsu smiled at the memory he just remembered of being with his Master. Natsu was broke out of his thoughts when he heard Lucy say something "Wow you don't know what your name stands for, that's pretty weird." Lucy said trying to tease Natsu but it didn't have any affect since he knew himself that he was weird. "Yeah you're right, I am weird." Natsu replied to Lucy's comment. "Wait I just realized that you weren't shocked about Happy talking! Don't you find it weird?" Lucy asked Natsu because he had no reaction towards him.

"Trust me, if you saw what I have been through in my life. You get used to it." Natsu said "Aye Sir! Natsu is weird." Happy said for no reason making Natsu chuckle at his actions. "You're pretty weird too happy since you're blue and have wings." Natsu commented because he figured that Happy would be one to tease and never get teased back. Happy then realized what Natsu said and had a depressing aura around him and sat down on the grass. "You're right I am weird!" Happy said.

"Whoa no need to be so dramatic about it." Natsu said being amused by Happy's reaction of his teasing."Thank You! He always teases me about my weight and I eat alot which I don't!" Lucy said and yelled at the last part because she didn't want to be embarrassed by a cat. "But you're not fat or heavy Lucy. You shouldn't worry about what Happy says, I know since I carried you before I fought Gajeel. Based on your weight, you're perfectly fit and healthy." Natsu said trying to make Lucy smile but only made her blush instead of embarassment.

Layla then came from the Sky trying to make Natsu catch her which he did carrying her bridal style. "Hey what about me Natsu, am I fit too?" Layla asked while wrapping her arms around Natsu's neck while having one hand stroking his salmon locks and looking at both chains he had on his neck. "You're perfectly fit too and you're super light." Natsu said while feeling the Woman's weight on his arms. Natsu knew he shouldn't say anything about Women's weight since they are all sensitive about it. "Thank you Natsu, you really are a gentlemen." Layla said

"I'm more active than Lucy too, we can have some fun later with just you and me." Layla suggested to get some action with Natsu but Ur saw through her plan and moved next to Natsu "Hey Natsu how are you doing? You're not tired after fighting my student are you?" Ur asked to get Natsu's attention away from her rival/friend.

' _Cockblocking Bitch_ ' Layla thought while being furious about having Natsu's attention away from her. "No not really Ur, Gray was arrogant and cocky. That made him lose focus and let his emotions decide for him, but he was interesting to fight since I thought his magic was very unique" Natsu said making Ur decide to tease Layla.

"You hear that Layla he is fond of my Magic, and thinks it's very unique unlike yours" Ur said trying to make Layla jealous who was still in Natsu's arms. "Oh yeah? Natsu could you look at my magic? It will be very interesting, and Lucy will be apart of it." Layla said to show off to Natsu on how epic she and her daughter can be. "I'd love to observe your magic Layla! Judging you and Lucy I know I'm in for a very big surprise." Natsu said while having a wide smile across his face showing his sharp canines.

"Lucy you summon Plue and I'll summon someone else Okay?" Layla asked Lucy to show which spirits to Natsu." **Open gate of the Nikolai Plue"** Lucy said while taking out a golden key and making something glow infront of it. A small figure was showing up from the glow and showed a small white being with a cone-shaped nose suprising Natsu about her magic. Layla decided to summon her spirit. **"Open Gate of the Maiden: Virgo**!" Layla yelled as she did the same thing but summoned a different spirit. The figure showed a woman who looked in her mid twenties wearing a maid outfit with chains on her arms"You called for me my mistress?" The woman asked while having an expression-less face looking at the Layla and the person who was carrying her but didn't recognize him. "I see mistress has a boyfriend. Hello my name is Virgo, it's a pleasure to meet you." Virgo said while bowing and made Layla feel amused about Virgo's assumption of her and Natsu's relationship. Natsu only had a small blush on his face which made Ur and Lucy jealous. "Yes Virgo, my BOYFRIEND is just carrying me" Layla said making Lucy and Ur have a murdering aura around them while glaring at Layla.

"Wait don't you remember me Virgo? It's me Natsu, I met you when I was still a little kid." Natsu said recalling a memory of Hagoromo introducing him to the Celestial Spirit World, it made Virgo's memory trigger about Natsu meeting her and the rest of the Sprits in the Celestial Spirit World. "Wait is that you Natsu-sama? Wow! You've grown into a handsome man" Virgo said while blushing and looking at Natsu making Layla grow jealous about how her own spirit knew Natsu before her. "Well can't say I'm surprised since the time in the Celestial Spirit World is different from Earthland, how is Aquarious and everyone else." Natsu said to Virgo. " They are doing fine Natsu-sama and I did not notice since it barely felt like it was only a few days ago that you were just a boy." Virgo said

"Yeah last time I saw you, I was just a little kid. Now I'm older and way stronger than I was before." Natsu was brought out of his conversation when he heard Makarov call him "NATSU GET OVER HERE!" He heard Makarov yell from the back of the crowd with two women. "COMING!" Natsu yelled to let him know he heard the elder, but decided to finish things up with the four women with him.

"Wow Layla and Lucy! I gotta say that I'm surprised of you're magic, It's personally the most unique magic I have seen. It looks like it's my new favorite magic since both you and Lucy have it. Well Makarov is calling me, I'll be right back." Natsu said as he put Layla down and ran to Makarov's direction. "HA see Ur you bitch! Natsu says he likes my magic better than yours" Layla said while having a smirk on your face. "Why you little" Ur said while having multiple tick marks on her head and started fighting with Layla.

"Oh Lucy, I like the name of the spirit you summoned. Plue, it totally suits him." Natsu complimented while still walking to Makarov's direction. Lucy blushed at the compliment Natsu gave on the name she gave Plue ' _Haha Natsu will be mine_ ' Lucy thought while trying to come up with a plan to make Natsu her boyfriend before anybody else can.

Natsu finally came to Makarov and was now in front of him along with two women each at the elder's side. "Natsu you have two new challengers. Mira and Erza" Makarov said while pointing to the two girls beside him. "You will face them one at a time." The elder said but Natsu wanted something else

"Wait Makarov! I want to fight both of them at the SAME time" Natsu said looking determined to fight two powerful opponents at the exact time to see where he stands in the guild. "You sure Pinky? We're not like that weakling Gray, because we're both WAY stronger than that loser." The white haired girl said while having a smirk on her face. "Are you sure about this? I know you're strong but you just joined the guild and I don't want to hurt a guild member." The scarlet haired girl said who Natsu remembered her name was Erza.

"I appreciate your concern Erza but don't worry, I'll be fine." Natsu replied to Erza confirming what he wanted to do in the fight. "Okay, just don't overwork yourself, Gray is strong but we're much stronger than him. You better watch yourself." Erza said with a face filled with concern. "Thanks for the advice Erza, I will keep that in mind."

"ALRIGHT BRATS! WE HAVE ONE MORE MATCH! THIS TIME IT WILL BE NATSU AGAINST ERZA AND MIRA AT THE SAME TIME!" Makarov yelled at the crowd so they could place their bets on who would win.

"Wait is the new guy serious?" A voice was heard from the crowd followed by more. "This new guy doesn't know what's coming, Erza and Mira are stronger than grey and no one except Gildarts and Laxus have defeated them." Another voice was heard by Natsu, he was thinking that the duo were WAY stronger than Gray so he thought he should use just a hair bit of more power.

"Who are you betting on Lucy?" Layla asked her daughter of who she will be putting her bets on. "I think I'm betting on Natsu since he is very strong." Lucy said while smiling and remembering how Natsu easily defeated Gajeel without a sweat.

"Really? I am too since Natsu seems stronger than he intends to be." Layla said agreeing with her daughter that Natsu will probably win. "I don't know sure Natsu is very strong, but he can't take on two s-class wizards right?" Ur said believing that Natsu would lose the battle that was about to commence.

"How about a bet then Ur" Layla said to her rival. "What's the bet?" Ur asked about what Layla was talking about. "If Natsu wins then he will stay at my house, but if he loses then he sleeps at your's. Deal?" Layla asked trying to keep Natsu around her instead of Ur. "You're on!" Ur said while still thinkng that Natsu would lose

"OKAY THEN! BEGIN" Makarov yelled as all three fighters got in the middle of the crowd and got prepared.

"Don't get in my way you tin can" Mira said before she charged at Natsu hoping to end the fight in one shot, she then got her fist ready and was about to punch Natsu in the face. Natsu saw the attack coming easily and just stopped Mira's fist with ease. This shocked Mira because no one was able to block her punch with ease, she didn't have time to react as Natsu still holded on to her fist and threw her back to where she was.

"He's good but is he stronger than me? **Requip Heavens Wheel** " Erza said before her body started glowing and when it cleared it showed her in different clothing. She was in armor that had plated armor with a metal flower over it, her neck and stomach are exposed since they have no armor around them, she had two wings and Natsu realized they were used to help her fly. She had two swords one for each hand and charged straight at Natsu

Natsu was dodging all of them with a calm look on his face, but to everyone it looked to fast to even see Erza's hands. Her hands were a blur to mostly everyone but that wasn't what shocked them, it was Natsu who didn't even move from is spot dodging all of Erza's attacks by just moving his upper body. Natsu then saw an opening and flicked his fingers to Erza's forehead, it was so powerful it stopped Erza from attacking and covered her forehead with both her arms.

"OW! What the hell!" Erza said before uncovering her forehead but Natsu was not where he was. _'Where did he go? And why was a flick of his fingers so powerful?'_ Erza thought but then heard a voice. "ERZA LOOK OUT!" Mira yelled from the same spot she was ever since Natsu threw her back. Erza couldn't do anything since immediately after Mira screamed Natsu kicked her back sending her flying into a tree, Natsu had his arms folded when he kicked Erza and it made Mira think he wasn't taking the fight serious.

"Why you little brat! **TAKE OVER SATAN SOUL**!" Mira yelled as she transformed herself and she looked different because she was wearing different clothing while her hair was flowing upwards. She had markings on her face and she looked like a demon because she had wings claws and a tail. _'I see she is stronger than a few moments ago.'_ Natsu thought as Mira came flying at him throwing a barrage of punches that looked like a blur to almost everyone in the crowd but someone in the crowd had a smirk on their face

' _Who is the new guy? He doesn't look pathetic like the rest of the guild and he is beating the two bitches easily_ ' A person thought who had a lightning shaped scar on his face with some spiky headphones

"Damn he is powerful looks like I will have to be ready for his next attack" Erza said as she started summoning 50 swords all aiming at Natsu, she was also trying to avoid Mira since she was trying to punch Natsu but it was no avail.

Natsu saw what Erza was trying to do and decided to go on the offensive, he then saw an opening to punch Mira and punched her in the stomach sending her flying and landing on Erza which surprised the duo. "OUT OF MY WAY!" Both girls yelled at each other because they were both being beaten.

"I got this you Gothic bitch just stay out of my way." Erza said as she send 50 swords at Natsu, who was just dodging them by just side stepping. "Nice try but can you keep dodging?" Erza said as she flew over to Natsu and started swinging the two swords in her hands. Natsu figured that was her plan so he grabbed two swords that were about to hit him and used them to stop Erza's swords stopping her in her place.

"What how did you" Erza was confused and shocked because no-one ever grabbed her own swords with ease to use them against her. "I thought you were trying to fool me by just attacking me with your swords so I devised a plan to catch you off guard." Natsu replied as he entered **Sage Mode** shocking the woman because his eyes changed changed while he had orange pigmentation around them.

Natsu then threw a punch slow enough so Erza could dodge which she did and started saying "Nice try, but you will have to-aaaah" She was cut off as she felt like she was punched in the cheek and was sent to Mira. "You alluminum bitch I told you to stay out of my way!" Mira said to Erza with a furious face because her rival was pissing her off.

"What did you say you emo slut?!" Erza yelled as both her and Mira started fighting amongst themselves making everyone sweatdrop at their reactions. "Hey you two should give up if you're not taking this seriously." Natsu said trying to make them come at him at the exact moment so they can get experience on their teamwork. "WHAT DID YOU SAY HAAAH" Both Girls yelled in perfect sync as they both flew to Natsu throwing a barrage of punches at them.

Natsu then held both arms up and to block there punches which worked shocking the duo and the crowd even more than he already has. Natsu then ducked and kicked both girls feet causing them to lose balance and they started to fall. Natsu then grabbed Mira's hand while charging chakra red chakra in his other hand to add more power to his punch than there already was since he still was in **Sage Mode**. Natsu then punched Mira in her stomach causing saliva to come out of her mouth sending her to a tree.

Natsu then charged a Rasen Shuriken in his right hand and threw it at Erza which made contact and made an explosion. When the explosion cleared it showed Erza in a different in a different armor. " **Requip Flame Empress Armor!** " This armor looked dark red mostly but with orange and black parts in it as well. "Mira we are going to have to stop fighting each other and start fighting our opponent." Erza said making Mira nod in acceptance if she wanted to defeat Natsu.

 _'I see the girls finally decided to accept using teamwork instead of fighting alone. Sure it's what I prefer but teamwork is also important to a mage such as them.'_ Natsu thought while getting ready to use **Frog Kumaite** against the duo. _'Since he can't fly but both me and Mira can... We should make him jump in the air where he won't be able to dodge since he can't fly'_ Erza came up with the plan and mentally told Mira through her eyes which she understood immediately.

"TAKE THIS!" Erza yelled as she threw fire magic through her weapon she had with her armor aiming around and towards him so he couldn't move anywhere besides the air. Natsu knew he could've just put out the fire just by moving his arms towards the fire but he didn't' feel like it so he decided to jump to avoid the attack. What Erza didn't know was he was immune to any and all fire types but Natsu didn't want to reveal it yet.

"Nice Try! Take this **DEMON BLAST"** Mira yelled as she made a wave full of demon power in her hands aiming at Natsu. Natsu heard Mira fire and then spoke "Nice Strategy" while smiling at the blast before he summoned a Shadow Clone under his feet to jump off of it to avoid the attack. No one saw the clone since it disappeared right after Natsu jumped off it and since Mira's attack was in front of it.

Natsu could've just flied if he wanted to but he thought it wasn't necessary at the moment. "What how did he dodge it? Did he bounce off the air? Or did he fly" MIra said because she couldn't find Natsu since the blast she made created smoke blurring her vision of anything around her. "MIRA BEHIND YOU!" Erza yelled to Mira to get her attention

"Looking for someone?" Natsu said as smoke cleared up showing him with one foot on a boulder with a hand resting on his knee which scared Mira. "AAAHHHH! HOW DID YOU DO THAT?" Mira yelled to Natsu to get answers from him.

"Do what? All I did was dodge your attack, by the way nice strategy on making me jump in the air so I couldn't move since I wasn't flying. "I mean how did you dodge my attack when you were in the air. Did you fly too?" Erza asked trying to get answers from Natsu as well. "No I just summoned a clone to jump off of it. Nothing else no tricks" Natsu said with a expression less face.

"Anyway let's get back to the fight." Natsu said before he punched Mira's nose which was powerful enough for Mira to yelp and hold her nose. "Ow! WHY YOU LITTLE, TAKE THIS." Mira said as she and Erza both threw punches at Natsu who was dodging them all. "DAMN IT! HE'S STILL DODGING!" Mira yelled in frustration of not hitting Natsu. "Don't worry Mira! He will tire out eventually since he doesn't have as much stamina as the both of us." Erza yelled while she was still trying to punch Natsu.

"I WOULDN'T BE SO SURE!" Natsu yelled as he kept moving his upper body dodging all of their attacks, he then disappeared out of the duo's combo of punches, but they did not notice until they hit each other with their own punches. "HEY WHAT'S THE BIG DEAL PUNCHING ME YOU BITCH!" Erza yelled at Mira because her partner punched her. "I COULD SAY THE SAY THE SAME THING TO YOU SLUT!" Mira yelled right back at Erza almost causing a fight.

"Hey Mira this isn't the time for us to fight right now." Erza said calming down about her tempor and trying to stop a not wanted fight. "Yeah you're right, this isn't the time." **Requip Lightning Empress Armor** " Erza said as she changed into another set of armor, this one was gold with a little blue for the colors. Her breastplate was decorated by gold trimmings and had thin plate going up to surround her neck, her head was adorned by a band with two ribbons on it and her hair was styled in a long braid. She had a long spear in her hand which was probably the weapon for the armor.

"This is one of my strongest armors, so that means this battle will be over in the next few moment. TAKE THIS!" Erza yelled at the last part of what she said because she pointed her spear at Natsu and shot lightning at him. Natsu then summoned a rod using his Truth Seeking Orb Chakra and threw it at the lightning stopping the attack from hitting him completely. the attack was still there just aiming in every direction except Natsu

This shocked Erza for what seemed like the hundreth time of that fight because of the techniques Natsu was using in their fight. ' _What magic is he using? All he's done was use hand to hand combat? But what was that when I was punched from nothing? Was that him? Damn it? Is he even taking this seriously?'_ Erza was trying to think what Natsu was doing the whole fight besides just punching and dodging all of their attacks. ' _Wait how did he stop my lightning attack? I saw him throw a stick or something to it and it seemed to stop the attack from hitting him? It must have been surging with magic if it was enough to stop an attack from my_ _ **Lightning Empress Armor**_ _.'_ Erza was still thinking of what Natsu's magic was.

"I guess it's time to finish this." Natsu said as he jumped up super high in the air and started making a **chidori** in his left hand. "What the hell is he doing" Mira asked Erza to find out what Natsu's attack was going to be. Natsu then came down to the air super fast aiming at the duo he was fighting. The two girls didn't have any moment to dodge since Natsu's speed increased many times faster than their own. " **CHIDORI**!" Natsu yelled as he hit the both girls because his attack was aiming in all directions since it was charged by his Lightning.

The attack was so powerful it created a huge whole in the ground buried at least 10 feet underneath it, it created smoke to come out blocking everyone's view on the fight so they couldn't tell what happened.

When the attack cleared up it showed two beaten girls on the ground unconscious and both were back to their original looks and clothing.

"WHAT HE BEAT ERZA AND MIRA AT THE SAME TIME!" Gray yelled as he was shocked that Natsu was able to defeat two S-class wizards at the same time.

"HAHA I win Ur! Natsu is going to stay at my house tonight!" Layla said with a victory pose and her eyes sparkling because she won the bet. "You just got lucky because Natsu didn't say how strong he was." Ur mumbled as she was mad that Layla won the bet about who Natsu was staying with for the night.

' _I wonder how Natsu will react to staying with me and my mom_ ' Lucy thought while picturing Natsu hugging her while they were both sleeping.

Natsu then walked to the two unconsciouss girls and started healing them with his **Yin-Yang Release**. When he was done the two girls started waking up and both looked at him with a smile on their face. "You win Natsu, we underestimated you and your strength." Erza said while smiling at Natsu because she was defeated easily

"Hm next time you won't be so lucky, but yeah you win. THIS time." Mira said while looking away because Natsu was so close to her and it made her blush.

A person in the crowd went off somewhere. "HM I see the new guy is strong, I can't wait to see who is stronger. Just you watch Fairy Tail, things are about to change with all of you weaklings." A person said with headphones on his ears with a scar down his right eye.

* * *

This was my longest chapter, anyway please PM or leave a review on how I did.

I hope you all have a great day or morning


	9. Now Officially A Member

Hey guys King here with yet another chapter! Thank you all for being patient and thank you to those who left your reviews they were great. Anyway let's get back to the story

Dialogue

"Hello" Normal Voice

' _Hello_ ' Thoughts

"HELLO" Screaming

" **Rasen Shuriken** " Attack/Transformation/Ninjutsu/Magic/Technique

* * *

"Alright Natsu what color do you want your mark to be and where do you want it?" Lisanna asked Natsu about where he wanted his guild mark to be

Natsu was thinking about where he would want it and came to a decision. "I'd like it ruby red on my right shoulder please." Natsu said while taking off his black jacket and lifted his right sleeve off of his white shirt. Lisanna then nodded in confirmation and then gave Natsu his guild mark.

"Okay you are now officially a member of Fairy Tail, Welcome Natsu." Lisanna said while smiling about Natsu joining Fairy Tail.

"Thanks Lisanna!" Natsu said while showing a big smile showing off his teeth and putting on his black jacket over his white shirt.

"Alright everyone! We are now taking job requests again so if you want to do a job then you will be able to." Lisanna yelled to the guild to tell them the news, as soon as she finished lots of people came to a board that had papers on it. Natsu figured that was how they took jobs.

"Wow it hasn't even been a minute and people are already trying to get a job." Natsu said surprised that so many people were excited.

"Well since we were attacked by Phantom Lord people are trying to forget all about them and try to have fun." Lucy said next to Natsu smiling and looked really happy.

Natsu then heard something that caught his attention which was Erza screaming at someone and she threw a barrel to Gray

"THEN WHY DON'T YOU TELL THE OTHERS HOW YOU FEEL ABOUT THEM YOU SON OF A BITCH!" Erza yelled to someone and Natsu was walking over to what was happening with Erza

"I don't have a problem telling them what I think of them. This guild is nothing but losers and weaklings, especially you two bitches. I heard that you were phantom's personal punching bags but a stranger had to come and save your asses." A blonde haired man said looking at Jet and Droy (A/N: I hope I got his name right)

"I'm glad I didn't bother to learn your names." The blonde haired man said making Jet and Droy feel bad about themselves

"Which brings me to you Erza, you tried to fight against Jose but you almost got killed since you were too weak." The man said while having a smirk on his face

"LAXUS! That is enough, this is also your fault since we begged you to come help us and you turned your back on us!" Lisanna yelled to the man now known as Laxus whle sending him a frown.

"STOP YOUR WHINING YOU BITCH! THAT FIGHT HAD NOTHING TO DO WITH ME!" Laxus yelled while still having a smirk on his face.

"BUT IF I HAVE BEEN HELPING THEN YOU LOSERS WOULDN'T BE SITTING IN THIS PILE OF RUBBLE RIGHT NOW!" Laxus yelled making Erza break and she tried to hit Laxus until Natsu stopped her.

"HEY! I've had enough of this shit! Why are you making fun of your guild mates like that. Don't you care about them." Natsu said to Laxus sending him a glare while his eyes turned blood ruby red (A/N: Not his sharingan just imagine Super Saiyan God Goku's eyes, that's what Natsu's look like right now) which caught Laxus attention since he remembered that Natsu had just joined Fairy Tail

"NO I don't care about these pussies and bitches! Hey you're the new guy who saved these losers from Phantom Lord and you defeated Jose by yourself. And you defeated the two bitches by yourself." Laxus said looking at Natsu while still having his smirk.

"Hey watch how you call your friends they're not bitches! They're Erza and Mira." Natsu said defending Erza and Mira which made Erza and Mira blush since they were both listening to what he was saying.

"HA HA You're pretty strong but everyone you have faced in the last few days were all FAR WEAKER than me." Laxus said while standing in front of Natsu

Laxus then threw his fist aiming to Natsu's face but Natsu catches it with ease with his left hand while still glaring at Laxus. This shocked Laxus because he threw punch at his fastest speed and no one was able to see his fist clearly, it looked like a blur to everyone else but Makarov.

"Hm well well... Looks like you're stronger than you showed than when you fought the two girls but you're still weaker than ME!" Laxus yelled before he emitted his body into yellow lightning and lighting was sent to Natsu, Natsu didn't move though he let the attack hit him to see how strong Laxus was.

"Hm I forgot to tell you that I saw you're match with the two bitches and I know you can fly. Well let's go then!" Laxus said as his body turned into yellow lightning and went into the air since he was able to turn his whole body into elecricity which came in handy.

"Fine then! LET'S GO!" Natsu said as his body turned into an orange ball of light that also went in the air moving so fast that no one was able to see his body. Then the two lights were both in the air were clashing with each other, when the two lights clashed with each other it made sounds that were similar to fireworks. It also created shock waves that was causing an earthland quake because of the force of their attacks. They were flying around the city but everyone could see them clearly since the lights were so bright.

The orange light then went around the yellow lighting and it hit it which caused the lightning to be pushed back since it ws very powerful. The two lights then stopped and it showed Natsu and Laxus both in the air but were not moving thanks to them flying.

"Hey you're pretty good for a brat, but let's see if you can keep up" Laxus said as he sent lightning bolts towards Natsu, but Natsu was just deflecting the lightning Bolts one by one until he saw some that were perfect to make an opening so he let them make contact. When the attack made contact with Natsu it created smoke which was big enough to cover Natsu's entire body in smoke because of the strength of the attack

Natsu then jumped to the side of the smoke coming out of the smoke with a **Rasen Shuriken** in his right hand " **RASEN SHURIKEN!"** Nastu yelled before he threw it at Laxus hoping to end the fight so that Laxus would calm down but secretly Natsu wanted to keep going since he was hoping to have a good fight. Natsu's attack was going straight to Laxus but he knew that this attack was not ordinary so he went to the left to dodge it.

Natsu's attack then exploded behind Laxus and it was a big explosion which shocked Laxus because it was WAY more powerful than he anticipated. Natsu then saw the opportunity to end the fight so he then vanished and appeared in front of Laxus. Natsu then grabbed Laxus' right wrist with his left hand and started charging up blood ruby red aura around his body while looking furious. Laxus couldn't move since Natsu had a tight grip on his wrist which was very strong that it was hurting him.

Natsu then squeezed his right hand making it into a fist which was where most of the red aura was and then punched Laxus straight in the face as he let his wrist go. Natsu's punch was so powerful that it send Laxus straight to the ground and made a huge crater because of how hard he landed.

Natsu then started descending to the ground landing in front of Laxus and back with the guild. Laxus then got up and started rubbing off dirt from his clothes, when he was done he looked furious which was probably because of Natsu did but he then showed a smirk towards Natsu.

"You're even more stronger than I gave you credit for, what's your name so I can remember it next time we fight." Laxus said to Natsu

"It's Natsu... Natsu D. Uzumaki." Natsu replied to Laxus while still having his red eyed glare towards Laxus.

"Natsu huh? Well alright then NATSU we will fight soon and we will see who is the strongest out of the both of us." Laxus said before he disappeared in a lightning flash, when he disappeared Natsu's red eyes turned back to his regular onyx eyes. Natsu then towards the people who were watching his fight with Laxus who all had their jaws dropped to the floor. Natsu then started rubbing his neck nervously and started to speak

"Uh sorry you guys had to see that." Natsu said while having his eyes closed and looked the other direction so people won't see that he is nervous

"No Natsu it's alright about what you did in fact thank you for defending us against that bastard Laxus." Erza said while having a small blush on his face, Makarov was then walking towards Natsu with a serious face and it made Erza think that Natsu was in trouble because of what he did.

"Natsu I have decided after seeing your strength and your way of thinking about others, that I will promote you to an S-class wizard." Makarov said in a serious tone looking at Natsu, before Natsu could say anything other voices interrupted him.

"WHAAAAT!" A bunch of people screamed because of what Makarov said and Gray was furious about it. "HEY GRAMPS THAT'S NOT FAIR MAKING THIS LOSER S-CLASS BEFORE ME! AND HE DIDN'T EVEN HAVE THE S-CLASS TRIALS!" Gray yelled to Makarov

"He is not a weakling Gray since he beat you and three s-class wizards in one day... And unlike you Gray Natsu is mature and isn't a show off." Makrarov said to Gray who just now crouched down depressed in a comical way with a sad aura around him.

"It's not fair, I'm supposed to be S-class not that Gay asshole." Gray mumbled while still crouching down. Makarov brought his attention back to Natsu about his earlier statement but Natsu beat him to it.

"Are you sure Makarov? I don't know if I am worthy of being S-class considering I'm fairly young to be one." Natsu said feeling weird that he was about to be an S-class mage.

"Nonsense my child of course you are worthy of being S-class! You beat three s-class wizards today and defended your comrades whom you just met. And don't worry about being too young... Erza and Mira became s-class when they were twelve." Makarov replied while smiling big.

"So what do you say Natsu? Do you want to be an S-class mage?" Makarov asked to see if Natsu was comfortable with his decision, Natsu didn't say anything for a few moments until he too made his decision.

"Hm okay then Makraov, Yes I do want to be an S-class wizard. It would be my honor to be an S-class wizard." Natsu said while smiling big at Makarov confirming that he did want to be an S-class.

"Alright then Natsu as of today you are S-class but before you do any S-class jobs you should start off doing regular jobs so you can get the hang of it. Okay Natsu?" Makarov said.

"Yeah you're right I was already planning on starting off something easy but I didn't know how to." Natsu said before Erza went next to Natsu and spoke up.

"Well I can help you Natsu on starting your first job, and we can get Gray, Lucy and Happy to help." Erza said while turning her head to Gray, Lucy and Happy's direction.

"How does that sound everyone?" Erza asked the trio.

"Yeah it will be fun" Lucy said while smiling big.

"AYE SIR I'LL HELP NATSU" Happy saluted Erza

 _'I GOT TO TEAM UP WITH HIM!?'_ Gray thought while having a tic mark on his forehead that Erza saw.

"Is there a problem Gray?" Erza asked menacingly looking at Gray who was frightened so much he started stripping.

"NO I'M ABSOLUTELY THRILLED ERZA! WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!" Gray said while waving his arms frantically around him since he was so scared of Erza.

"Okay then good, I already have a job I have in mind we are to take down an archane cult in the castle town of Lupinas. With me?" Erza asked the people she was talking to

"YEAH" The trio said while Natsu was about to answer himself.

"Thanks Erza this will really help since I am new to this." Natsu said wtih a big smile making Erza blush and look towards another direction which wasn't Natsu's.

* * *

Time Skip- Night time with Makarov

Makarov was currently drinking Beer while looking at the sky until Lisanna called to him.

"MASTER IT SEEMS THAT ERZA AND GRAY HAVE DONE IT AGAIN!" Lisanna yelled to get Makarov's attention who was only confused on what the girl was talking about.

"Hm DONE WHAT?!" Makarov yelled to Lisanna while being nervous about what he was about to hear the white haired girl.

"They completed Lupinas job and they destroyed half the town. The magic council is demanding that you summit an apology letter immediately." Lisanna said while smiling at Makarov who had his jaw dropped comically while his eyes were covered by darkness since he was now shocked. Makarov was then disappearing into tiny particle becuase of the news he just heard since he was to go talk with the council because of his children's behaviors. He then reappeared looking up at the sky looking furuious

"Master? Uh Master?" Lisanna called to Makarov becuase she knew this was bound to happen.

"I'M NEVER GOING TO BE ABLE TO RETIRE AT THIS RATE!" Makarov yelled

* * *

The next day in the morning

Natsu and Lucy were currently at the bar but Lucy had her head slam into the table because she was feeling frustrated. She then let out a frustrating sigh catching Lisanna's attention.

"What's got you all down Lucy? What's the matter?" Lisanna asked concerned about what has Lucy down in the dumps.

"It's the job we took Natsu on we did Yesterday... Gray froze all the things he missed which was most of the time, Happy kept saying stupid things and it made Gray even angrier... And Erza... DON'T EVEN LET ME GET STARTED ON HER! AAAAH! WE WERE AN EVEN BIGGER MENACE THAN THAT CULT WAS TO THE TOWN SINCE WE DESTROYED HALF OF IT. AND NOW WE HAVE TO PAY FOR IT OUT OF OUR REWARD! The only good thing about it is that Natsu had his own money and he gave it to me since I told him I wouldn't be able to cover me and my mom's rent. Mom would so kill me" Lucy said crying comically while looking at Natsu who was looking back at Lucy feeling bad that his first job didn't go that well.

"Thanks Natsu you were the only thing that came good out of that job. But you didn't have to give me any money since you probably need it." Lucy said looking at Natsu

"Hey don't worry about it Lucy I have WAY MORE money since I worked with the council before I joined you guys. And I don't think I'll ever need it except for food since I don't have a place to stay. And since we just got back I didn't need to go to the forest to find a place to sleep." Natsu said trying to make Lucy forget about him giving her money for her and Layla's rent.

"Yes but I still feel bad since it was your first job and you lost money instead of gaining some money. I want to do something for you but I don't know what... Oh hey I know! How about you stay with me and my mom since you don't have a place to sleep." Lucy said while having a smile on her face, Natsu was shocked about the offer Lucy just handed him and he felt a bit uneasy since he would be the only guy at a house with two beautiful women.

"It's okay Lucy you don't have to do anything for me I just gave you money since I think you should have a place to stay unlike me." Natsu said trying to make Lucy forget about the offer she just handed him but it was not easy since Lucy had a confident face on right now.

"No Natsu you were nice to me so I'm going to repay you." Lucy said looking at Natsu who just realized there was no getting out of this.

"You're not going to let this go are you? *Sigh* Okay I accept your offer about staying at your place." Natsu said making Lucy make a victory pose that she got Natsu to stay at her place.

"But seriously though we're never going to be able to make any money if Erza and Gray will keep getting a little overboard." Natsu said trying to changing the subject which was not noticed by either of the girls he was with.

"Oh don't worry Natsu and Lucy I got the perfect job I can throw your way." Lisanna said making a question mark appear out of both Natsu and Lucy's heads.

"This one is right up your alley and the best part is that they won't be able to destroy anything." Lisanna said while having one eye closed looking at the duo were seated in front of her. Natsu and Lucy both looked shocked about hearing that the duo won't be able to destroy something which would seem very impossible for them.

"YEAH?"

"YEAH?"

Lucy and Natsu said at the same time because of what they heard from Lisanna because they were still shocked about what they heard.

"Hopefully Lucy will be able to get rent money this time." Natsu said while feeling that this job will be very weird since Erza and Gray won't be able to destroy something.

* * *

Hey guys I have been thinking about doing something small with Natsu for a little bit.

I was thinking of having Naruto and Sasuke in Natsu's head becuase I think it would be funny since Piccolo from Dragon Ball Z Abridged has two voices in his head which I think its funny but if you guys say no then I won't do it

Please leave a review or PM me and tell me on how I did

Have a good day everyone


	10. Showing Sage Jutsu

**Hey guys King again with another chapter! I'm sorry that I have been gone for a while I just have been tired from getting up at 6:30 for school last week and this week I had to work that required me doing alot of heavy lifting and I am not that strong. Anyway sorry for rambling and keeping you waiting but just know that I am back from that stuff and I can focus on this story.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail at all, it belongs to Hiro Mashima or Naruto it belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

Dialogue

"Hello" Normal voice

' _Hello_ ' Thoughts

"HELLO" Screaming

 **"Sage Mode"** Attack/Transformation/Ninjutsu/Magic/Technique

* * *

On a Train heading somewhere

Natsu was currently with Lucy, Gray, Erza and Happy on a train heading for the job that Lisanna gave them that they won't be able to ruin or lose money from the job.

Natsu was currently meditating but nobody was able to tell since he was had his hand on his face while closing his eyes. Lucy realized that she never got to ask Natsu what was his magic since their last job was so noisy she didn't get to talk with him. She decided now was a good time to ask him about that since her curiosity was getting her super excited about finding out what Natsu used for magic.

"So Natsu, can I ask you something?" Lucy asked looking a little nervous which did not go unnoticed by Natsu.

"Go ahead Luce you can ask me anything, and there's no reason for you to be nervous around me since we're friends." Natsu said while showing his Signature grin towards Lucy which made her blush the color of Natsu's hair.

"What Magic do you use? I didn't realize that I never knew your magic since you used all kinds of magic towards all the fights I've seen you in." Lucy asked making the trio with them catching their attention and grow curious.

"Oh my Beerus Lucy you're right about that, I don't think I've told you what I use... Well I don't know how to explain myself but I use ALOT of different kinds of 'magic'." Natsu said while secretely emphazing magic since he was talking about his chakra abilities but they didin't know that ye. This was shocking everyone and it created a moment of silence but Gray thought he was bluffing so he decided to speak.

"HAH Yeah right there is no way someone weak like you can use different kinds of magic." Gray said with a smirk. Lucy and Erza didn't know how to react even though this shocked Erza she didn't believe it herself. Lucy was the only one who believed what Natsu said so she thought that he could demonstrate his different types of magic.

"Haha very funny Natsu, you almost had me for a second there." Erza said while smiling

"I'm serious about using different types of magics. Here I'll show you guys." Natsu said as he put his hand out looking like he was forming a **rasengan** but he wasn't doing that. Instead blue lightning was coming out of his hand which shocked everyone. Natsu then started to explain his powers. He was also thinking if he should tell them that he could use **Dragon Slayer Magic.**

"This is one of the magics I can use, This is lightning, next is wind, fire water, and earth." Natsu said as he was making differnt types of chakra natures. He then decided to show one of his techniques that he hasn't shown them yet.

"I can also use a magic a little similar to Lucy's as well but mine is a little different. Watch carefully." Natsu said which shocked Lucy because he said it was similar to her magic. Natsu then bit his right thumb which caused a little blood to show then Natsu started speaking.

" **Summoning Jutsu**." Natsu said he put his hand on the floor which made a circle with markings that no one recognized but it disappeared as smoke started to cover up the circle and when it cleared showed a old looking small green frog.

The green frog looked like any normal frog except it's white hair, its long white eyebrows and it's white goatee. It then looked at Natsu and jumped into his hand and started to speak.

"What is it Natsu-boy is somethng wrong?" The frog said which shocked everone.

"Whoa a frog! And it can talk to!" Happy said which made everyone have sweat drop comically because of the cat's comment.

"And that's surprising how." Everyone with Happy said at the same time.

"No it's nothing Fukasu it's just that my friends wanted to learn what my abilities were that's all. Guy's this is Fukasu, Fukasu these are my friends." Natsu said while having Fukasu turn towards his four companions.

"Hello young ones I am Fukasu it's nice to meet you all. Natsu can summon me and my friends anywhere and anytime if Natsu uses his blood." Fukasu said.

"Yes that is correct, I can summon Fukasu and more of his friends whenever I want to and where I want to as long as I use my blood to summon them. They are all very strong, even though this guy is small he can knock down a mountain by himself with only one hand. He is also my friend/mentor, he trained me how to use sage mode. Even though there are frogs who are 100 times bigger than him and very powerful, Fukasu can defeat them." Natsu said telling them how strong Fukasu really is.

"Erza do you remember when you said you were punched by nothing?" Natsu asked Erza to which she nodded as she remembered being hit by nothing.

"That was **sage mode** , I was using **Frog Kumite**. When using **Frog Kumite** , the natural energy used by me to create sage chakra, it also surrounds the user in an aura of that same natural energy. This aura can act as an extension of their body and cannot be seen by anyone other than those who have trained in sage magic. By utilizing the aura, I can extend the range and force of my physical attacks. Strikes that seemingly or would normally miss will actually make contact with the target. Only users of **Sage Mode** can see or sense this aura's extension. So when we were fighting I had my punch miss you on purpose so I could use this technique, this cannot be seen by anyone who doesn't have this magic. Not even the most powerful people in this world could see me use this This increases my stamina, strength, reflexes and durability." Natsu said before continuing.

"I can even destroy sharp objects such as knives swords, spears and so on, but **sage mode** can only lasts for about five minutes before I have to go into **sage mode** again which can take a few moments. Okay Fukatsu you can go Thanks for coming." Natsu said to Fukatsu

"No problem Natsu-boy it was fun goodbye." Fukatsu said as he disappeared into smoke and vanishing shocking everyone.

"There is more I can do but I will tell you guys at another time since we're here." Natsu said as he realized that they were at their destination.

* * *

Out of the train.

"So Lucy let me get this straight... Our job is to simple use our magic and we're supposed to attract a crowd to some run-down theater?" Gray asked to see what they were supposed to do for the job they came for.

"YEP THAT'S RIGHT! You will make amazing ice sculptures, Erza will Re-quip into different armors and I will probably summon my spirits." Lucy replied to Gray so he can get what he is supposed to do.

"Uh so I guess I have no reason to be here since I don't think I can do anything fancy." Natsu said because he thought he wouldn't do anything since he thought there was nothing special about his chakra powers.

"No you're wrong Natsu you can make amazing fire since you have great magic and you can summon some of your frog friends. You will be helping out too Natsu. Okay?" Lucy asked Natsu

"Yeah okay, thanks Luce for saying your kind words!" Natsu said with his signature grin making Lucy and Erza blush crimson red.

Natsu and the others kept laking to where they were trying to go and they finally arrived.

"So this is the place huh? It seems right for a theater." Natsu said while observing the outside of the theater. Then a figure came from the door that was a short man with purple hair shaped weared with a black mustache.

"Excuse me, I don't suppose you are the wizards from Fairy Tail are you?" The short man asked still not moing from how he was standing.

"Yep that's us!" Lucy said.

"Wow I can't even begin to tell you how grateful I am!" The short man said

"Well we'll make sure you'll have a packed house." Lucy said while smiling

"Um about that... Unfortunately I'm in a bit of a pickle right now." The short man said to the four mages.

* * *

Inside the Theater

"WHAT! ALL OF THE ACTORS JUST WALKED OUT ON YOU" Lucy said with her eyes widened comically while looking at the short man.

"Yes thank you so very much" The short man said while looking to them behind a door.

"Thanks for what?' Happy said while having a sweat drop down the back of his head comically.

"My last few shows have been complete and utter failures. This reviews have gotten so bad that the actors are embarrassed to perform another one of my productions. So they left Just like my wife, but I won't give up on my dreams." The short man said.

"Man I thought the actors were the dramatic ones." Gray whispered to Natsu who nodded in agreement.

"Well you know what the say the show must go on!" Erza said suddenly which surprised everyone and turned their heads to her.

"Have No Fear! WE SHALL PERFORM IN YOUR PLAY" Erza screamed which shocked Gray and Lucy becuase they didn't expect an idea like that out of Erza. Natsu wasn't surprised or shocked in the least since he knew after witnessing Erza for a few days that she would have an idea like this.

"A-e-i-u-e-o-a-o! Ka-ke-ki-ku-ke-ko-ka-ko" Erza was now saying vocal exercises people used to do and it made Natsu a little annoyed because he remembered Hagoromo taking him to see a Horrible play to which he did not enjoy since everything was terrible about it. Granted, Natsu tried to find something positive about it but he just couldn't come up with anything good. The only good thing Natsu thought it was that it was funny because it was so terrible.

' _Wow this is one of the reasons why I will not go back stage for a play or will even be an actor. EVER_ ' Natsu thought while looking at Erza

"That's some warm-up you got there." Happy commented but Erza didn't hear since she was busy doing vocal exercises.

"Now that I think about it, this sounds like it could be a lot of fun" Lucy said while thinking that Erza had a good idea.

"You want to do it? Well fine I guess I will just be the director." Natsu said while trying to avoid being any actor of some sort.

"Well that settles it! We're not gonna let your dream die sir." Gray said to the short man

"Really?" The short man said as he started tearing up until he turned his head and looked disappointed

"Well I guess I got nothing to lose. Ugh whatever." The short man said disappointingly looking away.

"You know you should be thankful that we're even doing this sir... I hate to see you so disappointed in my friends trying to help you. This is the part where you should be thanking them." Natsu said darkly as he activated his sharingan for both eyes looking at the short man which was scaring him.

Fortunately the short man realized who Natsu was before he said anything.

"Wait you're the orange spark that helped the magic council?! YOU'RE THE LEGENDARY NATSU D. UZUMAKI!?... I'M SO SORRY PLEASE FORGIVE ME! I'M SO HAPPY THAT YOU GUYS ARE HELPING ME!" The short man said while bowing repeatedly to Natsu who was scared shitless now.(A/N: I am glad this short bitch got scared because he annoys the crap out of me.)

* * *

One weak until performance

"Okay guys we need to be ready to show this performance how great Fairy Tail is!" Lucy said to her guild mates.

"Hello I am the prince Fredrick!" Erza said while acting and having stars around her.

"Wow I had no idea Erza was such a good actor." Lucy said while staring at Erza in awe because of her 'great' acting.

"Man I can't let her steal the show!" Gray said whisper yelling to Natsu (who was a clone) so he can be the best one of them all.

"Yeah I guess you need to show her who's the best actor Gray" Natsu said encouraging Gray to do what he wants to do.

With Happy and the real Natsu.

Happy and Natsu were currently both flying and throwing Papers (although it was mostly Happy just doing it) everywhere to random strangers so they could see Fairy Tail's play.

"Hey you're doing a good job Happy, nice work." Natsu complimented Happy because of his way of passing around Flyers of the play.

"Aye thanks Sir." Happy replied while he was continuing what he was doing.

For the rest of the week Lucy, Happy, and Erza were all working on memorizing their lines for the play and working on their performances until they couldn't improve anymore. Although Erza kept insisting to keep improving them until SHE was satisfied.

Natsu didn't do anything that involved acting though he just helped them get their costumes ready and building the stage so it could be perfect. Everyone thought he did a great job since it was so huge and it was so full of life instead of a dull and boring stage.

"I hate to interrupt you guys but your fans are here to see you." The short man said to the actors but Natsu thought it meant Gray, Erza and Lucy since he didn't move when the other three did. Unfortunately Erza and Lucy grabbed both of his hands and started dragging them along with them.

"Hey what are you guys doing? I don't have any fans." Natsu said as he was dragged by the two girls.

"Nonsense Natsu our fans are your fans too." Erza said while having stars in her eyes because she was so excited to see who her fans were.

"Yeah she's right Natsu, we all have the same fans since you helped us prepare." Lucy said while smiling big.

They finally arrived outside of the theater and were surprised to see Makarov, some of their guild mates and people they have encountered before.

"YO!" Makarov greeted the Fairy Tail people who were going to performing on stage

"WHOA WHAT ARE YOU ALL DOING HERE!?" Lucy yelled at the group with eyes popped out of her head.

"We wouldn't want to miss your play, now break a leg!" Lisanna encouraged the trio of actors while having a smile. Mira was next to her and decided to speak next.

"Yeah you SHOULD break a leg." Mira said while smirking but until she saw Natsu she started blushing.

"N-N-Natsu what are you doing here?" Mira asked the pinkette

"I'm just helping them get ready for their show but I'm not going to perform though, I just built the stage and help get their costumes ready." Natsu said while having a big smile on his face.

"Ah that's too bad Natsu, I was looking forward to seeing you act on stage." Ur said while she caged Natsu's left arm between her big breast.

"Yeah me too Natsu, I was hoping to see you in a sexy costume." Layla said while caging Natsu's right arm between her bigger breast.

"Sorry to disappoint you guys but I'm not into acting or anything, It's not my style. Hopefully nothing will happen that I will have to be in the show." Natsu said not even blushing since he figured this would be an everyday thing for him with other girls as well. Ur and Layla were all earning glares from all the woman who also had a thing for Natsu. Ur and Layla though just stuck their tongues out at them to show that they have won this round.

Natsu then recognized the guild master from the Quatro Cerberus guild(A/N: Don't know if that's right or not) and he decided to greet the old freind.

"Yo man it's been a long time." Natsu said greeting the quatro guild who smiled at him and decided to speak.

"Hello Natsu-san it has been a while." The guy with shades and a witch hat said

"How is your guild? Are they still a wild bunch like always?" Natsu asked since he remembered his guild was rowdy and fun since they were all so wild.

"HM you know it, they're a wild bunch." The witch hat wearing guy said while chuckling while remembering Natsu in his guild. Natsu then saw the person who was pretending to beat him.

"Hey bora long time to see, so what you been up to recently?" Natsu asked bora while smiling.

"Hello to you too Natsu-san, I have changed ever since you gave me the beat down I deserved and I have given up my dream of being a model star." The purple haired man replied to the pinkette.

"Oh so that's why you kidnapped them huh? I thought you were going to make them work their asses off or something Hehehehe" Natsu said chuckling at the conclusion he summed up bora on what he was going to do to the women he kidnapped.

"Well the show is about to start so you guys should go on ahead and we'll find seats." Natsu said to the trio remembering that their show was going to start in a few minutes.

"Okay thanks for reminding us Natsu we'll do our best." Lucy said while running inside the theater with Gray and Erza so they can get ready to perform.

"Well come on guys we should find seats before it gets crowded." Natsu said while walking inside the theater but while still having Ur and Layla holding onto both of his arms.

 _'I hope this play will go well_ ' Natsu thought since he had a feeling that one of the tiro would be unprepared at the last second or something.

* * *

Please leave a review or PM on how I did.

Have a great day Everyone!

-King Out


	11. Getting our Act Together

Hey Guys King is back with another chapter once again! I just wanna say sorry for the slow updates since I got lazy for a while but thank you to all those who have been patient so far, I am truly grateful that people are not getting bored of this story. I know this is off topic but did anyone see Dragon Ball Super and saw the King of Everything? I think he looked awesome since he looked so innocent but was actually the strongest person in all 12 universes. Sorry about ranting let's just get back to the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail, Naruto or any other anime at all. They all belong to their manga creators

Dialogue

"Hello" Normal Voice

'Hello' Thoughts/Thinking

"HELLO" Screaming

" **Rasen Shuriken** " Attack/Transformation/Ninjutsu/Magic/Technique/

* * *

Natsu and the others have found seats where they are all sitting together or close, The theater was surprisingly packed and there were practically no empty seats left. Currently Natsu was in the middle between Layla and Makarov and Layla had her head on Natsu's shoulder while having his arm between her Big boobs. Ur was just glaring at Layla two seats away from Natsu and her while cursing under her breath about winning this round.

Natsu though didn't really mind Layla on his shoulder because it was helping him take his mind off of thinking that the play was going to need him in some sort of way. He really didn't want to act on stage because he predicted it would all be up to him since Erza and Gray would do something bad or so. The announcement for the play was being played and everyone was starting to stop talking and turned their attention to the stage and wait for it to begin.

"Wow I can't remember when I had this many people in the theater! Arigato!" The short purple haired man said while looking from behind the curtains to the seats of the theater. "Wow this will be my first time singing in front of a crowd." A celestial spirit of Lucy said behind the curtains (A/N: I don't know her name so I'll just wing it)

"Yeah well now we just need to pull this off" Lucy replied to her spirit who was excited about her performance of singing. The curtains were starting moving to the sides meaning that the play was about to begin.

"Once upon a time there was a prince who" There was slow music playing while a voice of a gril was singing but nobody could detect her on the stage.

"My she has a lovely voice" Yajima commented while hearing the music and smiling. "Just marvelous" The guild master of Blue Pegasus said while having his hands on his cheeks. Then the lights went down and reappeared on Erza and she was wearing what looked like royal clothes with a pony tail and some hair down on the right side of her face.

' _Phew looks like everything seems to be good so far'_ Natsu thought while mentally thanking any or whatever god of destruction that was in the same universe as him right now. Natsu then paid his attention back to Erza who put her hand on her heart and was about to speak.

"E-E-E-EH"

"Why is she so nervous all of a sudden? It's Erza we're talking! about she's not scared of anything." Lucy said to Gray trying to see what was the problem with her friend. "I'm guessing she has some SERIOUS stage fright" Gray replied while observing Erza on her rare behavior.

 _'DAMN IT! DAMNI IT! DAMN IT! DAMN IT! DAMN IT! DAMN IT!'_ Natsu's mind was doing a million thoughts per second while mentally cursing that he should've known it was too good to be true that everything would go well with the play. But it looks like this will be a disaster in a few moments.

"M-My name is F-Fr-Fredri... I-I... Here... Save... Prin... Cess *Shaking and Trembling Noises*" Erza stuttered her first lines while flushing because of embarrassment and nervousness.

"Wow what stiff acting, for someone who's really powerful she's a bad actor." Bora commented to two people from phantom troupe. "Nah man I bet you she's just acting nervous while acting nervous." A bald man said who was next to Bora replied. "Yeah I bet you she is using some method so she will be great." A girl said who was next to the bald man and two seats away from Bora.

"That's completely wrong, I'm guessing you guys aren't very bright." Bora said to the two because of their idiocy and stupid-ness.

"I-I... wield..." Erza stuttered again and made Lucy realize what Erza did to which she started getting nervous. "Oh no she's skipping ahead, she's not even close to saying that line yet." Lucy said while looking at the script to see what lines Erza was trying to say to which Lucy realized was a completely different scene.

"Erza's so nervous that she is forgetting how to breathe" Happy said at Gray's feet while also observing her 'great' acting.

"I-I wield... the power... ten... swords... ten... swords." Erza kept stuttering while her eye pupils were swirled because she felt so woozy and light headed. She was so nervous that she accidentally used her magic and shot ten swords in different directions all aimed to the crowd.

Makarov's eyes had dark circles around them comically while his jaw dropped because of what he saw Erza do, he was now expecting the whole play to back fire at this point.

"Wow isn't this play exciting" Lisanna said while smiling big and happy because she thought that her friends so far were doing a good job on there play performance so far.

"Erza's falling apart out there guys" Happy said while his eyes were the same as Erza's but for a different reason which was because of her 'acting'.

"Yeah what should we do?" Gray asked Happy and Lucy trying to save the play before it's ruined. "W-We'll just have to improvise as best as we can!" Lucy said while looking determined and pumping her fist to give the blue feline and the ice mage confidence.

A few moments later Lucy was on staged tied from a rope that was on top of the stage. "Please help me, Prince Fredrick. Seinhart has captured me" Lucy said while looking like a princess and looking to Erza hoping that she would go back to not being nervous.

"Who's Seinhart?" Bora asked his bald companion who was next to him. "Beats me" He replied while both sweat dropping at the play taking a completely different turn. "I am the great Julius! If you want the princess b-back you will have to face me in a duel!

"Who is this guy?"

"What happened to Seinhart?"

Voices were heard from the crowd and all comments were on about this was making no sense whatsoever.

* * *

10 minutes Later

' _OH MY FUCKING BEERUS AND WHIS! THIS IS GOING TO BE MORE OF A DISASTER THAN IT ALREADY IS!'_ Natsu thought while summing up that there is no way around the decision he's made.

Natsu then snap vanished towards somewhere where no one can see him. (A/N: If you don't know what snap vanishing is look at DBZ and how they disappear even though they are just moving so fast it looks like they're vanishing... I think)

Natsu then found the most royal clothes he's ever seen to which he thought someone who was a king would wear so he put it on. (A/N: It's the clothes he wears when he first appears at the GMC Party after they had time to celebrate)

"I am the great Omni-King(A/N: If you know this name then you are awesome but for those who don't know this name it is the name of the king of everythin in the world of Dragon Ball Super)! Ruler of everything!" Natsu said while now on stage which surprised everybody because they thought that there were only a three actors. The actors were the most shocked though because they thought that Natsu wasn't going to be an actor in the play.

Natsu then looked towards Gray and Lucy while activating his **Sharingan** putting them in the same **genjutsu** to explain the situation. "Listen carefully guys this play is not turning out the way we hoped so I'm here but I am no liking it one bit. Anyway this is a world where we are in a world that is not reality." Natsu then explained how they're still going to have to wing it because he wanted this over with.

"If you want the princess then you are going to have to fight me in a duel if you wish to succeed." Gray said acting while taking a sword from the unconscious Erza on the stage floor still looking dizzy. "If that is what I must do then to save the princess then so be it." Natsu said as he **requipped** his katana getting ready for more acting.

"You think you can defeat me?! Nonsense I am... JULIUS!" Gray said getting into character a little too much. Natsu and Gray's weapon clashed while Natsu made genjutsu shockwaves, genjutsu explosions making it look like a Michael Bay movie and tapping his foot repeatedly causing a mini earthquake but it was only inside the theater.

The people of the crowd were being fascinated because they were thinking that Natsu's performance so far was the only good thing and the special effects that went along with the fighting.

'Damn I have to remember to hold back or else I could knock out Gray and I will be the only one acting besides Lucy and she's tied up' Natsu thought while his katana and Gray's sword were still clashed so he jumped back while Gray did the same and both just charged straight at each other so fast that they headbutted each other. Both guys were gritting their teeth knowing that the other was acting and continued the fight.

Natsu then moved his head back and round house kicked Gray's cheek making him spin around multiple times. Gray then stopped himself then started using his magic which made Makarov frightened of what was about to happen. Natsu then backed up a bit to prepare what technique Gray was going to use but in all honesty Natsu would not be fazed one bit.

"Take this Omni **Ice Make: Lance!"** Gray said while a magic circle appeared and multiple lances were all flying to Natsu while he was coming up with what technique he would use without causing any destruction towards the theater or the crowd. Natsu then put one hand in the air to form multiple attacks that he figured to use.

 **"Mini Rasen Shuriken Mini Barrage!"** Natsu yelled as he made the same amount of **mini Rasen Shurikens** as Gray's **lanses** and throwing them towards Gray's direction. Natsu's jutsu easily overpowered Gray's **Lanses** and all his mini **Rasen Shuriken's** were going towards Gray who was now panicking.

 _'OH SHIT GOTTA DO SOMETHING QUICK!'_ Gray thought while trying to think of something while also regaining his composure "I don't think so Bitch **Ice Make: Shield!"** Gray yelled as he made a shield three time the size of his length and width. Natsu's attack then made contact with Gray's shield which caused to create a lot of smoke to which all people in the crowd put there arms in front of their faces to cover their eyes from the smoke.

Natsu though just stood there like a bad ass not looking or feeling fazed by the smoke so he flew towards Lucy was was still roped and shielded her from the smoke.

When the smoke cleared it showed Gray's **Ice Shield** shattered to pieces and he had his jaw dropped to the floor because of how his **shield** was destroyed. Natsu was also seen holding Lucy bridal style making her blush crimson red and making all women in the crowd grow in jealousy because of her luck. "It's over Julius give up while you still can" Natsu said making all women in the crowd cheer for him on his performance

"It's not over yet Omni-King! You think you can beat me?! Well you're dead wrong **Ice Make: Giant Fist**!" Gray yelled as he made a giant hand made out of ice. "Fine then if that's what you want I'll defeat you shortly." Natsu said as he put Lucy down while signaling to stay back since he will finish the play shortly.

Natsu then put his hand out making an Orange **Rasengan** which meant he was using more powerful chakra than a regular **Rasengan**

 **"Rasen-Fist!"** Natsu said as he and Gray both charged at each other again for another time both aiming their attacks to the other while both not knowing how this will turn out.

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH" "HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH"

*CLASHING NOISE!*

Both Men yelled as their attacks finally made contact with each other which created a small explosion bright enough that everyone had to close their eyes.

When the explosion died down it showed Natsu on his knees looking down at something while his clothes were ripped so much that he only had his Pants and Boots on but his pants were still ripped a bit though. (A/N: Think of Goku's damaged wardrobe when he defeated Frieza on Planet Namek if I'm not descriptive enough)

Gray was unconscious while being below Natsu who was still looking at him acting all depressed to which seemed to fool everyone.(A/N: Think of Naruto and Sasuke first time at the valley where the two statues are at. That is what they look like except it's Natsu and Gray and Natsu is the one who is still conscious)

' _ **Water Style: Dripping Rain**_ ' Natsu mentally said while water came from the top of the ceiling making light rain come down to which nobody minded one bit since they were all so entertained by the play.

"Julius I'm sorry" Natsu said still acting before the curtains started closing signalling that it was over.

"..."

"..."

Everyone in the crowd were so silent for a few moments before all started clapping and praising the play and the actors.

"That was the greatest play I've ever seen in my life!"

"Yeah most of the actors were stupendous on their performance!"

"Especially that Omni-King he was the greatest one yet!"

"Omni-King" "Omni-King" "Omni-King" "Omni-King" People in the crowd cheered Natsu's character while Natsu and Lucy were behind the curtains still in the same spot.

"This is why I didn't want to act in the play" Natsu said as he got up and looked towards Lucy. "Oh c'mon Natsu you were great! It was really awesome." Lucy replied to Natsu

"But I took the spotlight and I don't like acting." Natsu then heard the crowd cheer for the others which meant he wasn't the only good actor.

"Oh I don't think you took the spotlight Natsu" Lucy said while having an amused face looking towards the curtains who the crowd was behind.

Gray started waking up remembering all that happened "Damn Natsu how did we wing it towards the end without destroying something?" Gray asked as he sat up and looked towards his guild mates who were standing up unlike Erza who was still unconscious.

* * *

30 Minutes after the Play

Natsu and everyone that came with him were all walking out of the theater but were surprised when lots of people started cheering them on their performance and started saying the actors name's... Except for Erza's

One week Later

People were all outside the theater wating for the same play that Natsu and everyone starred in to begin once again. "I never imagined to see so many people excited to see my plays before." The short purple haired man said to the same actors (Except Natsu) who looked exhausted except Erza who was doing vocal exercises.

"I can't keep doing three performances in one day." Gray said to Natsu who felt sorry for Gray and Lucy and decided that it was time this would stop. Natsu then thought of what would get his friends out of this and activated his **Sharingan** and started walking towards the purple haired short man.

"Hey Geezer my friends are getting tired of doing your plays, you still haven't paid us and you are still ungrateful to them. If you don't pay them after this play and you don't start appreciating their help. Then I will scar you for life." Natsu said darkly while glaring at the short man scaring him shitless like before.

"O-Oh Y-Yes I will pay you guys after this and I am grateful see look at my face." The short man said while sweating so much that he was starting feel woozy.

"Good then I hoped you would compromise with me." Natsu said while deactivating his **Sharingan** and walking away.

* * *

 **Sorry if it took to long to make a chapter but anyway**

 **Please leave a review or PM me on how I did**

 **Have a Great Day Everyone!**

 **-King is Out**


	12. Ignorance was Bliss while it lasted

**Hey! Look! Look! I know it's been 2 and a half years and I'm truly sorry about leaving you guys hanging! I'm not gonna use the excuse that I was busy or I had writer's block (Even though I did) I am sorry, I'm not asking for your guys' forgiveness but I hope continuing this story will make up for it. Hopefully I will be more consistent with this story! Anyway you know the drill.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail or Naruto. They belong to Mashima and Kishimoto**

* * *

Currently walking along with a bunch of other civilians, a pink haired teen was taking in the sight of the city he was in hoping to find something to eat. ' _Maybe I should have just went with Erza and the others going back to Magnolia_ ' Natsu thought as he was starting to regret not joining his new comrades in returning home. The male chose not to go with the others since he knew the females with him would only fight over the most simplistic things they would do with him which did not sound enjoyable.

The teen decided he would wait a while before going back of his own accord rather than being dragged by one of his so called, ' _guild mates_ ', more towards the opposite sex than the same. Natsu decided to just use his now scarce free time to just enjoy being comfortable by himself rather than just a bunch of girls fighting each other because of him. It may sound sad on paper but if anyone were to experience what he now has to deal with for a long time, he knew anyone would only agree.

His train of thought was lost as he felt something he thought should not exist anymore...

He sensed chakra... CHAKRA...! Chakra that was not his own, this should not be possible, he was sure that the Sage of Six Paths was the only one left of this world to had access to Chakra or at least had knowledge of it. Shortly after the Sage left him, Natsu often wondered if or how much does one have knowledge of the source of his power. Not wanting to waste time on useless analysis, the Uzumaki quickly went towards the direction of the source of power.

While going towards the direction of the huge power, the rinnegan-user felt it retreating and deduced that he would not catch up to who he was following at the pace he was going at so he decided to up his speed by going into Kurama Chakra Mode, Bijuu Mode, then finally into Six Paths Sage Mode allowing him to go at his fastest speed without drawing attention to himself. Upon going into his strongest form Natsu felt the power he was chasing come to halt confusing him on the abrupt stop but shrugged it off feeling he needed to know what was going on.

Eventually an hour had passed when the user of the rinnegan finally caught up and instantly knew that something was not right. Even though he got to his destination no one was present and that was a sign that who or whatever he was following, knew of his presence. Quickly looking around and still in his strongest form he knew for a fact that there was a person with him. Even though he knew someone was with him in his knew destination which was now the forest he did not feel them move a muscle.

"Whoever you are... Come out right now, I know you're here." Natsu claimed as he sensed a foreign presence which he thought was not supposed to exist. Hearing footsteps coming toward him the pink haired teen was on guard in case of any type of attack or trap. Once he saw the person the Sage immediately realized who it was but knowing who the person was did not surprise him, what surprised him were their eye's.

"Your eyes..." They said.

"I recognize them.." They continued as they stepped closer and closer making his surroundings die in an instant while Natsu just stood there shocked as ever as he could not get over what he just saw and even though this person's presence felt foreign, it also felt disturbingly familiar. Ever since meeting the old Sage many years ago, Natsu believed he would not fear anything since he expected to conquer whatever would scare him but this... This scared him to the point where he powered down to his base just looking at the person.

"Almost as if they're like my own." They stated as they came to a halt now amused by the fact that their presence made an impact on the Sharingan User. Natsu could feel it through their eyes that they were similar to his but they were not even using their power this was simply one little thing.

Killer Intent.

"It's been awhile little brother..."

"..." Natsu did not say anything to this as this was even more shocking and confusing than knowing all of his abilities.

"Come on, don't tell me you don't recognize your big brother, Natsu" The person now revealing to be family of the male which officially caused Natsu for the first time in his life to be at a loss for words. He tried to say something in response but each time he opened his mouth it felt like he as if he was suddenly mute. "No..." Natsu responded.

"No, No, No, No, NO...! It can't be... No..." The teen was in denial of what the male just told him, there was no way that this man-no... this Maniac was a sibling of his. 'No he's bluffing, he has to be! HE HAS NO EVIDENCE TO SUPPORT HIS STATEMENT! RIGHT!?' Natsu's mind felt like it was short circuiting o because it was doing everything in his power not to stop functioning. "Y-You have no proof! You're just a Murderer!" Natsu yelled at the man who was responding to him by saying it was the truth.

"Hm... I hoped that you would be reasonable or at least more composed but I guess that we have to do this the hard way." The male said as suddenly he was emitted in a black aura and it sprung at Natsu restraining the now shaky teen. "How peculiar, judging by your reaction it seems that you are a stranger to rather 'Big Surprises'. I take it that Hagoromo did not show or teach you the pain of loss, well that's not really a surprise there considering his own history with the people he has encountered." He said as he looked down as the shaky teen who was now starting to breathe heavily upon hearing the news of his only family.

"H-How do you know about Hagoromo-san? H-he n...ever revealed... his presence to anyone... but me... only me" Natsu said between his pants as he contemplated on how the Six Paths was known to people he did not encounter.

"Good Question, but I had no need of him telling me it existed, let's just say that some people told me about him and my younger Brother; Natsu..." He stopped.

"Dragneel" He finished as he finally hit the nail in the coffin as the pinkette started powering up back into his Six Paths Sage Mode. The elder brother of said Male figured this would happen as the aura restraining Natsu quickly grew stronger and tighter refraining Natsu from doing any movement for the time being causing Natsu to fall on his knees. "When I felt your immense power coming in my direction I was baffled by how much stronger you have gotten but judging by the way you are you have yet to utilize the your ocular abilities to it's absolute best."

"It may be fully awakened Natsu but it seems you are a bit of novice in terms of using it instead of just chasing me why didn't you just teleport to my location?" He asked.

"...There are limits to what I can do.." He said before his so called 'brother' interrupted him

"No, you are limiting yourself, I have witnessed how you choose to use your eye and have noticed that you are not the killing type unlike me. It really is a shame, but you are going to kill me Natsu... whether you like it or not. Even though you are no longer the demon I created you to be thanks the the legendary Six Paths we are still linked together it seems."

"What are you talking about?" Natsu asked as the male but as soon as the words left his mouth he was surprised by left hook delivered by the male who was keeping him in place causing him to fall flat on his face towards the dirt. He then used his foot to make him lie on his back before he placed his foot on the teenager's throat with a force strong enough to feel like to could crush his adam's apple if he pressed down very lightly.

"You don't seem to respect family Natsu, if you are still family that is, You have said that your name is Natsu Uzumaki but on rare occasions you do mention the letter D in your name which saddens me to hear that you refuse to embrace who you are." He said as Natsu was no longer shaking but now sweating from the uncomfortable position he was in.

"Now... Say my name" He requested

.

.

"..."

"You don't even want to say my name"

"W-Who doesnt kn-"

"Speak up pretentious brat." He interrupted him and added enough forced to at least fracture some of his throat.

"Zeref... Dragneel... The Black Mage" Natsu finished as the man now known as Zeref took his foot off of his sibling.

"Yes, that's right, Natsu, now listen closely. Even though earlier I claimed that you will kill me, it seems that unfortunately that will not happen for some time." Zeref stated as he looked away from his younger brother and looked above him at the sky filled with clouds signalling that it might rain. "What are you saying?" Natsu asked his sibling as the fact was sadly being accepted as he knew that it answered some questions asked by him that went unanswered for some time.

"You know what I'm saying Natsu, well not exactly but let's say that it has to do with our eyes', more specifically, our Rinnegans" He said as his eyes went from sharingan to rinnegan but unlike Natsu, Zeref had a Rinnegan in both of his eyes. "..." Natsu did not know what to say at this point as he still did not know what the hell the black mage was talking about.

Much to his surprise and confusion, the teenager witnessed the male who had a charisma of death and hatred, was now crying as he possessed a look of sadness and regret. "Please, you must forgive me Natsu" He said as he released the bindings of the person no longer wanting to be an Uzumaki. Even though he was now free, Natsu now wanted to find out what the hell was going on. "Explain what you are talking about, Zeref." He demanded as he was slowly starting to lose the ability to have rational thoughts and instead have selfish ones.

"We are not the only ones with Rinnegans Natsu, There are a handful of people who possess it, albeit not much stronger than yours but they know how to use it to it's fullest potential. Also your friend, Hagoromo is not the only one Otsutsuki who has layed upon this new era beyond their time,there are others as well who are bitter towards this era and wish to bring an end to it." This last fact had hit the pink haired teen pretty hard as this fact was leading him to believe that his friend-no family was the only one who wanted peace for everyone around him.

"I can see that piece of knowledge is affecting you" Zeref stated as he saw the look upon the face of a person who felt like everything who he believed to be good now turn bad. Zeref instantly saw himself in his younger brother as he started tearing up as he just did a few moments prior. "I can feel it, you are slowly getting the consequences that will transpire soon... Natsu... I'm sorry you had to find out this way" Zeref apologized sincerely with a look of regret on his face.

.

.

.

 ** _"The age of a Wizard is over, Natsu"_**

.

.

.

"..."

Natsu did not utter a word after the statement that the black mage said as he did not know what to do next. After Hagoromo left the boy, Natsu thought he was strong enough to face and defeat anybody but after the encounter today, he knew for a fact that he stood no chance as the state he was in now. But it was not the power difference that made Natsu uncertain, it was now his ideal. He knew that the state of mind he was in now left him vulnerable to just about anybody like the black mage and he did not know how to change that yet until.

"Not yet...

Not yet...

Not... yet..." He muttered as he started shaking once more not out of fear but out of rage. He then activated his Sharingan as he now looked up at the sky with new conviction.

"I may not exactly be one but..." Natsu said

.

.

.

" **I'm still a Mage!"**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

He declared as his sharingan morphed from regular to his Mangekyo.

Zeref merely looked at the male with him with shock and awe since moments ago was stricken with a panic attack but now looked as if he found a purpose for himself. "What will you do about this Natsu" He asked his sibling as he wondered what he will do about the new found threats. "I'll... I'll defeat them, one by one, until there's no one left and then you will be last Zeref!" Natsu claimed as his susanoo appeared around him.

"Let me tell you Natsu, don't just defeat me kill me." He said as a sad smile appeared on his face. "Fine if I have to then I will." Natsu replied as he looked at Zeref with his mangekyo. As this was happening they failed to notice the thunder roaring across the sky.

"One more thing Natsu if you kill me...

You will die as well..." He said before Thunder and Lightning were heard throughout the forrest as light appeared for a moment. Upon hearing Zeref, Natsu only grew more determined as this made him a whole purpose he did not know he had. "I don't care. if that's what happens then so be it. I'll make sure to keep you from coming back here, I don't care if I lose my arm, I don't care if I lose my power, I don't care if I lose my happiness. I will make sure that I will kill you."

"As long as my heart is beating , it will remind me that you're still alive and if I don't kill you then I will haunt you for as long as you live. Mark my words Zeref, You will die by my hands, you won't die by anyone else's!"

"And what if someone else tries to kill me or what if your new bonds will get in the way?" He asked

"I'll make sure they won't! If a bond will try to carry that burden, then I'll just have to _sever_ that bond! This is my morale burden, someone else should not carry it. I will make sure to do this world good by getting rid of you! You can count on it!" He yelled as he clenched his fists and teeth.

"Anything else Natsu Uzumaki?" He asked

"About that... I am no Longer Natsu Uzumaki I am now..." He said as he took off his headband.

 **"Natsu... Dragneel."**

"Good"

* * *

 **Hope you guys enjoyed it and make sure to leave a review about how much of a little bitch I am. Or tell me on how I did**

 **Hopefully I'm not too rusty anyway,**

 **BYE! LATER!**

 **-King Out**


End file.
